BTS and MoviesBooks
by zutaracaryl
Summary: BTS put into various books/movies. I own nothing!
1. AristoBTS

Monsieur Jin lived in an elegant house in Paris. Edgar was his loyal butler. Everywhere he went, Jin took Yoongi and his three kittens.

Yoongi and his kittens were pampered and given every comfort. The cats loved Jin, and he loved his cats.

The kittens were all very talented. Taehyung was an artist. He was learning to paint. Hoseok and Jimin were musical. Hoseok was learning to play the piano. Jimin was learning to sing.

One day, Jin's lawyer, Namjoon, came to meet with him. "I want to make out my will," Jin told Namjoon.

In his room, Edgar listened in on Jin's conversation through the speaking tube. Jin had decided to leave all his fortune to Yoongi and his kittens!

"Oh, no!" Edgar cried. "if it wasn't for those spoiled cats, I would get Monsieur's fortune. I'll think of a way." Edgar said. "Those cats have got to go!"

"Rock-a-bye, kitties," the greedy butler hummed, as he put sleeping pills into the cats' cream! The pills went _plip-plop_! Into the pot.

"Here you are," Edgar said, as he brought the cream to the hungry cats. "Once they're asleep I'll take them far away!" he chuckled to himself.

Yoongi and the kittens enjoyed their meal. They even shared it with their friend Roquefort the mouse. Roquefort skittered back to his mousehole to get a cracker but fell fast asleep!

Soon all the cats were asleep too. Jin had gone to bed, and the house was silent. Edgar gently lifted the cats into their basket.

Edgar took the basket outside to his motorcycle. Under cover of darkness, he drove far away from the city.

Suddenly, on a quiet country road, two dogs came bellowing out of the darkness toward the motorcycle.

The barking dogs startled Edgar, who drove off the road and into the river. The basket holding Yoongi and the sleeping kittens was thrown from the motorcycle!

After a frantic chase, the terrified Edgar headed straight back for the city, leaving Yoongi and the kittens behind-along with two tired out hound dogs. In the distance, a storm approached.

"Where are we?" Yoongi asked, as he awoke in the dark alongside a stream underneath a stone bridge, "We're not at home at all!" Yoongi and his kittens were all confused and frightened as the storm cam.

Back in their warm, safe home in Paris, Jin found all of his precious cats missing. "They're gone!" Jin cried, "They're gone!"

Yoongi awoke the next morning to the sound of someone singing a jaunty song. Yoongi saw the singer across the stream. It was a dapper alley cat named Jungkook.

"It is most important that I get back to Paris," Yoongi explained to Jungkook. "Would you be so kind as to show me the way?" "Show you?", Jungkook said, "I'll send you there on a magic carpet!"

He pointed to a milk truck that was puttering up the road. "That's a magic carpet?" Yoongi asked. "Step lively, all aboard for Paris!" Jungkook called.

As Jimin waved goodbye to Jungkook, he lost his balance, and fell from the back of the truck! With a _plop!_ Jimin tumbled onto the road behind the clattering truck.

Jungkook rushed forward and caught Jimin and ran after the milk truck. Running as fast as he could, Jungkook caught up with the truck, and lifted Jimin back to safety. "Thank you, Mr. Jungkook, for saving my life," Jimin said.

Back in Paris, all alone in his big house, the sad and worried Jin waited for some word of his cats. The only one at Jin's house who wasn't worried was Edgar.

Edgar showed the horse, Frou Frou, a newspaper headline that read, "Mysterious Catnaper Abducts Family of Cats." "Look Frou Frou," wicked Edgar bragged, "I've made headlines! And they won't find a clue!"

Back in the country, the milk truck driver finally noticed his unwanted passengers, and chased them down the road.

At a railroad bridge, the kittens pretended to be a train. "Clickety-clickety-clickety!" buzzed Taehyung, "Whoo, whoo!" "WHOO! WHOO!" The whistle of the real train sounded, and it was heading toward them!

All the cats jumped under the bridge for safety, but Jimin lost his footing and fell into the rushing river below!

"Papa!" Jimin cried, as he splashed in the icy water. Quick-thinking Jungkook went right into the water after Jimin. "Keep your head up Jimin!" Jungkook shouted, "Here I come!"

Jungkook quickly pulled Jimin out of the rapid water. He struggled to an overhanging branch and gave the shivering Jimin to the grateful Yoongi. But poor Jungkook was swept away in the river, clinging to a floating branch!

Downstream, Yoongi and the kittens found Jungkook. He had been rescued by a pair of giddy gees named Abigail and Amelia Gabble. The geese thought Jungkook was trying to learn how to swim! "You did quite well for a beginner," Abigail said, "Keep practicing!"

By nightfall, Jungkook, Yoongi, and the kittens had arrived back in Paris! The kittens were very tired form walking all day long. "We can stay at my own penthouse pad," Jungkook offered.

A burst of cheerful music greeted the cats as they approached Jungkook's penthouse. "Sounds like Scat Cat and his gang have dropped by!" Jungkook said. The kittens forgot how tired they were when they heard Scat Cat's swinging music.

"Big man Jungkook is back in his alley!" Scat Cat said when he saw his friend arrive. Jungkook introduced Yoongi to Scat Cat. "Yoongi, this is the greatest cat of them all!"

Scat cat and his band happily sang a song and loudly played their music. Yoongi and Jungkook joined the celebration with a happy dance.

"It isn't Beethoven, Papa," Hoseok giggled, "But it sure bounces!" They all danced, and sang, and had a lot of fun.

Scat Cat and his wild band played and sang, "Ev'rybody wants to be a cat!" The party lasted until the middle of the night.

After the party was over, Jungkook and Yoongi admired the full moon. "I'm going to miss you," Jungkook told Yoongi. "We will miss you, too," Yoongi said softly, "But tomorrow we must go home to Jin."

Now that he had those cats out of the way, Edgar was enjoying the thought of his new riches. "Get used to the finer things in life, old boy," he said to himself.

"Hurray! We're home!" Taehyung cried. "I'll never forget you, Jungkook," Yoongi said sadly. "So long," the alley cat replied as he turned to go.

"It can't be them!" Edgar cried when he saw Yoongi and his kittens. As soon as the cats came in the house, Edgar caught them all and put them in a sack. "Edgar!" Jin called, and Edgar quickly stashed the sack in the oven!

"Oh, Edgar, they're back! I heard them!" Jin cried.

From inside the dark oven, Yoongi told Roquefort, "His name is Jungkook! Go and get him!"

"Mr. Jungkook!" Roquefort cried, chasing after the cat. "Stop! Yoongi! Kittens! Trouble!" "Yoongi and his kittens in trouble?" Jungkook exclaimed. "You go get Scat Cat and his gang of alley cats."

"Jungkook needs help! Yoongi and the kittens are in trouble!" Roquefort reported to Scat Cat and the gang. Once the cats heard that, they were off and running. "Come on, cats, we gotta split!" Scat Cat shouted.

Jungkook watched as a sneaky Edgar took Yoongi and the kittens out to the barn. "I'll ship you all the way to Timbuktu," Edgar growled, "And this time you'll never come back!"

As Edgar was prepared to ship Yoongi and the kittens away in a old trunk, with a loud yowl, Jungkook leapt onto the sneaky butler's back!

Angry at being attacked by the alley cat, Edgar chased Jungkook around the barn. Poor Jungkook was cornered. Edgar came toward the frightened cat with a pitchfork!

Just in the nick of time, Scat Cat and the other alley cats came charging to the rescue! Suddenly, nasty Edgar was covered with snarling, scratching cats!

While Scat cat and his friends did their best at giving Edgar their worst, clever Roquefort quickly opened the lock on the trunk.

Yoongi and the kittens were free! But they weren't out of trouble yet! "Everybody out of here, fast!" Jungkook commanded.

As Yoongi and his kittens jumped out of the trunk, a swift kick from Frou Frou knocked Edgar into the trunk! Scat Cat and his band quickly locked the helpless butler in!

Scat Cat and his friends pushed their cargo out to the waiting shipping van. Poor Edgar was off to Timbuktu!

Yoongi and the kittens had a happy reunion with Jin. "I think this young man is very handsome," Jin complimented Jungkook. He invited Jungkook to stay! "We need a rougher man around the house," Jin said, as he posed the happy Aristocats for a family portrait.

With Edgar gone, Jin changed his will. His fortune would now go to a new project. A home for all the alley cats of Paris! Everyone joined in the celebration!

THE END


	2. Beauty and the Monster

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince named Namjoon lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything a person could want, he had no love in his heart. One winter's night, an old woman came to the castle begging Namjoon for shelter from the cold. In return for the kindness, she offered him a single, perfect rose.

Disgusted by her rags, Namjoon sneered at the rose and turned the poor woman away.

"Do not be fooled by appearances," she warned him. "There is beauty to be found in all things."

Then, in a flash, the woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a lovely enchantress!

As punishment for his selfishness, the enchantress turned Namjoon into a hideous beast, the castle into a dark fortress, and the servants into household objects.

Before she left, she gave Namjoon two gifts: a magic mirror that allowed him to see the outside world, and the rose, which would only live until his twenty-first birthday.

"If you learn to love another and earnt their love in return before the last petal of the rose has fallen," said the enchantress, "the spell will be broken. If not, you will remain a beast forever!"

A few years passed. One day, in a village not far from the castle, a young man named Jin was crossing the town square. Jin loved to read, and as usual, he had his nose in a book.

The handsome but conceited Gaston watched him. Gaston admired Jin almost as much as he admired himself.

"He is the boy I am going to marry," he declared.

When Jin got home his brother, Taehyung, greeted him excitedly.

"I've just finished my latest invention!" he exclaimed. "I hope it works."

"Of course, it will," Jin reassured him. "I'm sure it will win first prize at the fair!"

That afternoon Taehyung hitched his invention to his horse, Soonshim, and set off for the fair. But Taehyung and Soonshim became lost as they rode through the forest. Suddenly they heard the howling of wolves! The frightened horse reared up in alarm, sending poor Taehyung flying through the air.

Taehyung got up quickly and ran down a hillside with the wolves snapping at his heels. He saw an iron gate, slipped through it, and slammed it shut just in time. He followed a path until he came to a dark, forbidding castle. When no one answered his knock, Taehyung opened the creaking door and let himself in.

No sooner was he inside than a strange thing happened. A candlestick bowed and began talking to him.

"Welcome, my good man!" said the candlestick.

Then a clock stepped out of the shadows and scolded the candlestick. "Hoseok, you know our master said not to let anyone in!"

"Oh, but now that he's here, Yoongi," said Jungkook, a talking teapot, "we must be kind to the gentleman!" His teacup son, Chip, agreed.

So they gave Taehyung some tea, a bite to eat, and a chair to rest in.

Suddenly a dreadful beast burst into the room!

"A stranger!" he roared. "What are you doing here?"

"I just needed a place to stay," said Taehyung timidly.

"I'll give you a place to stay!" shouted Namjoon. Then he scooped Taehyung up in his hairy paws and carried him off to the dungeon!

Back at the villiage, Jin was waiting for his brother to return when Gaston came to ask for his hand in marriage. Jin tried to say no politely.

"I really don't deserve you…" he started to say, but Gaston would not listen.

He had backed him up against the door when Jin reached for the doorknob. He opened the door and sent him sprawling down the steps into a giant puddle.

Later, Jin heard Soonshim whinnying outside his window. "Where is my brother?" she said to the horse. "Did something happen to him?" Jin threw on a cloak and leaped onto Soonshim's back. "Take me to my brother," he commanded.

Soonshim sped through the forest until he came to the dark and uninviting castle. Jin saw his brother's hat lying just inside the gate. He tied Soonshim to a post and followed the path up to the castle.

"Brother, are you here?" cried Jin. He slowly pushed open the door of the castle and stepped inside. Hoseok, Yoongi, Jungkook and Chip quietly followed Jin through the halls.

"Isn't he lovely?" whispered Jungkook. "Perhaps he's he one who will break the spell."

Finally, Jin found his poor brother locked away in a lonely cell. He was reaching out to touch his hand when Namjoon suddenly appeared. Trembling with fright, Jin asked Namjoon to let his brother go.

"He is a weak man," he begged. "Take me instead."

"Very well," said Namjoon. "But you must promise to stay here forever."

"You have my word," replied Jin.

Then, before Jin could say a proper good-bye, Namjoon dragged Taehyung away and sent him home in an enchanted coach.

Soon Namjoon returned for Jin.

"You may go anywhere you like," he said, as he showed him to his room, "but you must never go near the west wing."

Then Namjoon shut the door. Jin was alone with Wardrobe, who was delighted to have a lovely young man to dress.

Meanwhile, Taehyung raced to the village tavern to get help.

"A hideous beast has Jin locked up in his castle!" Taehyung cried.

But Gaston and the villagers only laughed at him, so he left by himself to find Jin.

Later that night, Jin sneaked out of his room to eat and explore the castle. Yoongi and Hoseok started to give Jin the tour, but he slipped away to see the forbidden west wing.

"I wonder what he's hiding there," he said.

When he came to Namjoon's room, he found the enchanted rose under a bell jar. He was about to touch its soft petals when Namjoon came charging towards him.

"Don't touch that!" he bellowed. "I told you not to come here! Get out!"

Jin ran from the room, down the stairs and out the into the freezing night. He leaped onto Soonshim and began to race him through the woods. He would not stay at that castle with the horrible Namjoon, no matter what he had promised!

Suddenly, a pack of prowling wolves crept out from the darkness, their yellow eyes flashing in the night. Soonshim reared up in fear, and Jin tumbled to the ground. But before the fierce creatures could pounce on him, Namjoon came to Jin's rescue! The wolves attacked Namjoon with their sharp teeth and claws, but he fought them off.

Jin mounted Soonshim and was about to make his escape, when he saw the injured Namjoon stagger and fall.

"I can't just leave him here," he said softly. "Help me get him back, Soonshim." Together, Jin and the horse brought Namjoon back to the castle.

Tenderly, Jin cleaned and bandaged Namjoon's wounds.

"By the way," he said, "thank you for saving my life." Jin smiled at Namjoon for the first time. Shyly, he smiled back.

In the dark days that followed, Namjoon took Jin for walks in the garden, and he showed him his library. In return, Jin began to teach him how to behave like a gentleman. Slowly, Jin and Namjoon were becoming friends!

One night after dinner, Namjoon bashfully led Jin to the ballroom. It wasn't long before they were waltzing gracefully across the dance floor.

"Are you happy here?" Namjoon asked.

"Yes," said Jin. "If only I could see my brother…"

"There is a way," said Namjoon, handing him the magic mirror. Jin gasped at the sight of his brother, sick and lost in the forest.

"You must go to him," said Namjoon sadly. "Take the mirror with you."

Jin found his brother, and with the help of Soonshim he got him home to bed. Soon, Taehyung was well again.

Not long after, a strange man came to their door. Gaston and the villagers were with him.

"Gaston tells me that Taehyung has been raving about a beast," the man told Jin. "I have come to take your brother away to the asylum."

"Never!" replied Jin. "I will prove to you that my brother is not crazy!" He held up the magic mirror so that everyone could see Namjoon.

The villagers cried out in fright when they saw Namjoon in the mirror.

"That beast is dangerous!" Gaston shouted. "I say we go up to the castle and get rid of him before he harms anyone!"

Jin tried to stop them, but it was no use.

Soon the angry crowd was storming Namjoon's castle.

As Gaston ran upstairs to search for Namjoon, the villagers broke into the dining hall. But Namjoon's loyal servants were ready and waiting to attack. The villagers were no match for the pitchers, clocks, footstools and brushes. Soon they turned and fled from the castle in defeat.

Meanwhile, Gaston had found Namjoon, and chased him onto the roof. "Get up and fight!" Gaston taunted.

But ever since Jin had left the castle, Namjoon had lost intrest in living. He didn't want to fight.

Gaston raised his club, ready to kill Namjoon!

"Nooo!" Jin cried from below. He raced upstairs.

At the sight of him, Namjoon's spirit returned and he blocked the clubs blow. Namjoon grabbed Gaston by the neck, but he could no longer find it in his heart to hurt anyone. He released Gaston, unharmed.

As Jin arrived and embraced Namjoon, Gaston sneaked up from behind. He stabbed Namjoon in the back!

Roaring in pain, Namjoon struck out at Gaston. Gaston took a step backward and lost his balance. With a terrible scream, he fell from the roof and was gone forever.

Namjoon took a step toward Jin and then collapsed from his wounds.

"At least I got to see you one last time," said Namjoon.

"You're going to be all right," said Jin through his tears. Then he whispered, "I love you."

In Namjoon's room, Hoseok and Yoongi watched in despair as the rose shed it's last petal.

But then a sparkling, magical light surrounded Namjoon. His paws became hands and feet, and the rest of his body was restored to it's former handsomeness. Jin looked on in amazement as Namjoon turned into a prince!

One by one the objects in the household became human again: Hoseok, Jimin his fiancée, Yoongi, Jungkook, Chip, and all the others. The spell was broken!

Namjoon and Jin looked into each other's eyes. As they kissed, they knew that they would live happily ever after!

THE END


	3. CinderJimin

Once upon a time in a faraway land there was a young boy named Jimin. When he was a child, his mother died. His father found a new wife who had two daughters the same age as Jimin.

But after Jimin's father died, the Stepmother was very cold and cruel to Jimin. The kind boy was forced to work as a servant in his own house.

Still, Jimin was always cheerful. Sure, that one day his dreams of happiness would come true, he started each day with a song.

Jimin was always busy cooking, cleaning, and serving his stepmother, Lady Tremaine, and his stepsisters, Drizella and Anastasia. One day while Jimin was doing his chores, he heard a knock at the door.

"Open in the name of King Namjoon," a man shouted. It was the King's messenger. He handed Jimin a letter.

The Stepmother was giving Anastasia and Drizella music lessons.

Jimin knocked at the door. "I warned you never to interrupt!" barked Lady Tremaine. Then Jimin showed her the letter. It was an invitation to a Royal Ball for Prince Hoseok!

"By royal command, every eligible youth and maiden is to attend," the Stepmother read.

"That means I can go!" Jimin cried happily.

"You!" Anastasia shrieked.

"I can see no reason why you can't go to the ball," the Stepmother said in a silky voice. " _If_ you get all your work done…and _if_ you can find something suitable to wear."

"Oh, I will," promised Jimin, hurrying away.

"Do you realize what you just said?" a horrified Drizella asked her mother.

But Lady Tremaine had a plan. "Of course. I said _if_ ," answered the evil woman.

"Ohhh… _if_ ," Drizella repeated. Anastasia giggled.

Jimin went up to his room in the attic and found an old suit in a trunk.

"It was my father's," he told his animal friends, as he twirled around.

"It's a little old-fashioned," admitted Jimin. "But I can fix that." He took out a book and found a picture of another suit. He had just started making plans when he hared a shrill cry. "Jimin!"

"My suit will just have to wait," he said patiently. "I'm coming," he called, as he headed down the stairs.

"Now let me see," Jimin's stepmother said, "there's the large carpet in the main hall, clean it! Oh yes, and the tapestries and the draperies-"

"But I just finished," Jimin said.

"Do them again!" ordered the cruel woman. The Stepmother planned to keep Jimin so busy that he would never have time to work on a suit for the ball.

The plan worked. Lady Tremaine and her two daughters kept Jimin so busy that the sweet boy didn't have a moment to work on his suit.

"Poor Jimine," a mouse named Yoongi said to his new friend Jungkook. "Work, work, work. He'll never get his suit done."

"Hey! We can do it!" exclaimed one of the mice. "We can fix the suit for Jimine."

All the animals thought it was a wonderful idea.

Yoongi and Jungkook scurried to find some new trimmings for the suit.

Anastasia and Drizella were throwing things away. "I wouldn't be caught dead in that sash," Anastasia said, while Drizella kicked aside her old choker.

So the two mice scooped up the discarded items.

Yoongi and Jungkook had to sneak past Lucifer the cat. It wasn't easy, but they did it!

The other mice were proud of Yoongi and Jungkook. All of the animals began to work on Jimin's suit.

The mice and the birds measured and cut and sewed.

They all sang as they worked. They couldn't wait to surprise their friend Jimine.

But would they finish in time?

Soon it was eight o' clock. "The carriage is here," Jimin told his stepmother.

"Why Jimin, you're not ready," said his stepmother, sounding surprised. "Aren't you going, child?"

"No, I'm not going." Jimin hadn't had a chance to work on his suit all day.

"There will be other balls," his stepmother told him smugly, knowing she had kept Jimin from going to this one.

Jimin told himself the ball would be frightfully dull, but in his heart, he knew it would be completely wonderful.

Slowly, Jimin walked up the stairs to his attic room. When he entered his room, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Surprise! Surprise!" shouted the mice and birds.

"Happy birthday!" cried a confused Jungkook.

The mice and birds had finished his suit. He could now go to the ball!

"Oh, how can I ever-oh, thank you so much," the delighted boy cried.

Jimin dressed quickly and raced down the stars calling, "Wait! Please! Wait for me!"

Lady Tremaine was shocked. Now she would have to let Jimin go to the ball-or would she?

"That choker, it gives it just the right touch, don't you think so, Drizella?" the Stepmother observed.

Drizella saw that Jimin was wearing her old choker. "Thief!" Drizella cried.

Then Anastasia noticed her old sash around the waist of Jimin's suit.

The two girls tore at Jimin's suit. By the time they were finished, the suit was in rags and Jimin was in tears.

"Good night," the Stepmother said, as she left for the ball with her horrible daughters.

Jimin ran outside to the garden. His animal friends felt terrible, but there was nothing they could do to help their poor Jimine.

It seemed as if his dreams would never come true. "It's just no use. There's nothing left to believe in," Jimin sobbed.

"Nothing?" asked a voice. "Now you don't mean that. If you'd lost all your faith, I couldn't be here, and here I am."

It was Jimin's fairy godfather Taehyung, and he was going to help Jimin go to the ball.

With a wave of his wand and a few magic words…

…a pumpkin became an elegant coach…

…four mice were changed into four horses…

…a horse was turned into a coachman…

…and Ddosun the dog became the footman.

Taehyung was pleased. "Well, hop in, my dear, we can't waste time."

But Jimin wasn't quite ready. "Don't you think my suit," he began.

Taehyung looked at Jimin. "Goodness! You can't go to the ball in that!" he waved his wand one last time, and Jimin was wearing a beautiful silver suit.

Jimin loved his suit. "And look-glass shoes. Why, it's like a dream-a beautiful dream come true."

Then Taehyung told him that like all dreams, this one would end. The spell would be broken at midnight.

Jimin was very happy as he rode to the ball.

But at the castle, King Namjoon was not so happy. His son, Prince Hoseok, hadn't fallen in love yet.

The Grand Duke, Jin, told Namjoon that falling in love at the ball would be like a fairy tale-and it would never happen!

Just then Jimin arrived at the ball. When Hoseok saw him, he asked him to dance.

Namjoon and Jin were amazed as they watched the couple dance. It looked as if Hoseok was falling in love with Jimin!

Drizella and Anastasia were very jealous of the new boy. Their mother thought there was something familiar about him, though.

Jimin didn't notice them. He didn't know that the handsome man he was dancing with was Prince Hoseok. But he did know he was falling in love!

The couple went for a walk. They laughed and talked. Time seemed to fly by-and all too soon, Jimin noticed it was almost midnight!

"I have to go!" he apologized, and he hurried away.

Hoseok didn't even know his name. "Wait!" he called.

But Jimin couldn't wait. As he rushed down the steps of the castle, he lost one of his glass shoes. Still, he didn't stop.

Hoseok told Jin he would marry the youth whose foot fit the shoe. He was the boy of his dreams.

Meanwhile, Jimin was sitting by the side of the road. Everything had been changed back. But Jimin still had one glass shoe-and memories of a magical night.

It wasn't long before everyone knew Prince Hoseok was looking for his mystery youth. Grand Duke Jin was going from house to house to find him.

The news made Jimin happy-too happy for the Stepmother's liking.

So the Stepmother locked Jimin in his attic room.

"You can't keep me in here. Please," sobbed Jimin.

The Stepmother put the key in her pocket. Yoongi and Gus wanted to help. They took the key from the Stepmother.

The two brave mice worked hard to bring the key up to Jimin. But would they reach him in time?

By now Jin and a footman had arrived at Jimin's house.

Drizella tried on the shoe, despite the fact that it obviously belonged to a man. When it didn't fit (it was a very small size), she blamed the poor footman! "Get away from me!" she shouted.

The slipper didn't fit Anastasia, either. (It was a very small size, even though it was a man's).

"Are there any other lady's or gentlemen of the house?" Jin asked.

"There is no one else," replied Lady Tremaine.

Just then they heard Jimin calling, "Your Grace! Your Grace!" The mice had freed Jimin!

The jealous stepmother didn't want to let Jimin try on the show. So she tripped the footman, and the shoe broke!

Luckily, Jimin had the other shoe in his pocket. Jin was delighted.

And so was Hoseok. He had found the boy of his dreams. But no one was happier that Jimin. All of his dreams had come true.

Jimin and Hoseok lived happily ever after.

THE END


	4. Jin White

Once upon a time, there lived a lovely little prince named Jin. His vain and wicked stepmother, the Queen, feared that one day Jin's beauty would surpass her own. So, she dressed the little prince in rags and forced him to work as a servant in the castle.

Each day, the Queen consulted her magic mirror. "Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" As long as the mirror responded in the Queen's favor, Jin was safe.

One day, as Jin was drawing water from a well, he made a wish. He wished that the one he loved would find him, and he dreamed about how nice he would be.

As he gazed into the wishing well, he saw another face reflected in the water. It belonged to a handsome prince named Namjoon. "Hello. Did I frighten you? Please don't run away!"

But the startled prince had fled to his balcony, where he could watch him from afar.

At that moment, the Queen was spying on Jin and Namjoon. When she saw them together, she flew into a jealous rage and rushed to her magic mirror, demanding an answer.

"Famed is thy beauty, Majesty, but hold! A lovely youth I see. Rags cannot hide his gentle grace. He is fairer than thee."

"Alas for him! Reveal his name."

"Lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow…"

"Jin!"

Furious, the Queen sent for her huntsman. "Take Jin far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where he can pick wildflowers. And there, my faithful huntsman, you will kill him!"

"But Your Majesty, the little prince!"

"Silence! You know the penalty if you fail."

Knowing that he did not dare to disobey the Queen, the huntsman led Jin into the forest. But when it came time for him to harm Jin, he stopped and fell to his knees. "I can't do it. Forgive me, Your Highness!"

"Why, why-I don't understand."

"The Queen is mad. She's jealous of you. She'll stop at nothing. Now quick, child-run, run away. Hide in the woods. Anywhere! And never come back!"

Frightened and alone, Jin ran into the forest. Blazing eyes peered out at him from the darkness. Eerie shrieks pierced the air. The branches of trees grabbed at him. Finally, he could run no further and collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

When Jin looked up, he saw several forest animals gathered around him. "Hello. Do you know somewhere I can stay? Maybe in the woods somewhere?"

Jin followed the animals to a charming little cottage in the woods. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. So, he went inside.

"Oh, it's adorable! Just like a doll's house. What a cute little chair. Why, there's five little chairs. There must be five little children. And by the looks of this table, five untidy children. I know, I'll clean house and surprise them, then maybe they'll let me stay."

With the help of his animal friends, Jin cleaned the cottage in no time. Then he decided to check upstairs. "What adorable little beds. And look-they have names carved on them. Jungkook, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, and Yoongi. What cute names. Oh, I'm sleepy." Jin laid down across three of the tiny beds and fell asleep.

Just then, the owners of the cottage came marching home. They weren't children at all, but five dwarfs who worked all day in their diamond mine.

As they came into the clearing, the one named Jungkook made everyone halt. He peered through his glasses.

"Look-our house! The lit's light! The light's lit! Door's open. Chimney's smoking. Something's in there!"

The dwarfs peeked inside the cottage. Jungkook gasped. "Why, the whole place is clean!"

Yoongi crossed his arms and glared. "Mark my words, there's trouble a-brewin'. I felt it coming on all day."

Suddenly, the dwarfs thought they heard a sound. Jungkook looked toward the stairs. "I-I-it's up there. In the bedroom."

Cautiously, the five little men went to investigate. Jungkook slowly opened the door and peered in. "Why, I-I-it's a boy."

As the dwarfs approached the sleeping prince, he began to stir. "He's waking up! Hide!"

Jungkook dashed behind the beds, and the other dwarfs ran after him.

Jin yawned and stretched. Then he noticed five pairs of eyes looking at him over the end of the beds. He sat up, smiling. "How do you do?"

"How do you do what?" Yoongi folded his arms, scowling.

Jin laughed. "Let me guess. You seem like a Yoongi."

"Heh! I know who I am. Who are you?"

"Oh, how silly of me. I'm Jin."

" _The prince?_ " Jungkook looked very impressed.

But Yoongi frowned. "Tell him to go back where he belongs."

Jin pleaded with his hosts. "Please don't send me away! If you do, the Queen will kill me!"

Yoongi shook his head. "The Queen's an old witch. If she finds you here, she'll swoop down and wreak her vengeance on all of us!"

"Oh, she'll never find me here. And if you let me stay, I'll keep house for you. I'll wash and sew and sweep and cook…"

"Cook!" Jungkook rubbed his tummy. "Hooray! She stays!"

Back in the castle, the wicked Queen stood before her mirror. "Magic Mirror on the wall, who _now_ is the fairest one of all?"

"Beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the five dwarfs, Jin still lives, fairest one of all."

"I've been tricked! I'll go myself, to the dwarfs' cottage in the woods. I'll go in a disguise so complete, no one will suspect me."

The Queen concocted a magic potion, then transformed herself into an ugly old peddler woman.

"And now, a special sort of death for one so fair. What should it be? Ah, a poisoned apple! One taste, and Jin's eyes will be closed forever, only to be revived by love's first kiss. No fear of that! The dwarfs will think he's dead."

Back at the cottage, Jin was saying goodbye to the dwarfs as they set off for work. As he kissed each one on the head, Jungkook stood close by. "Now don't forget, my dear, the old Queen's a sly one. Full of witchcraft, so beware."

Then Yoongi frowned. "Now, I'm warning you, don't let nobody or nothing in the house."

Jin smiled at him. "Why, Yoongi, you do care!"

"Heh!"

Shortly after the dwarfs left, the old peddler woman appeared at the cottage. "All alone, my pet?" Jin nodded as the old woman sniffed the air. "Making pies?"

"Yes, gooseberry pies."

"Ahh, it's apple pies that make folks' mouths water. Pies made with apples like these." She lifted a shiny red apple from her basket. "Like to try one dearie, hmmm? Go on, have a bite."

Sensing that Jin was in danger, several birds swooped down on the woman, knocking the apple out of her hand.

Jin tried to shoo the birds away. "Stop it! Go away! Shame on you, frightening the poor old lady."

"Oh, my heart. Oh, my. My poor heart. Take me into the house and let me rest. A drink of water, please."

Unable to make Jin understand, the birds and animals raced to alert the dwarfs. At the mine, they pulled and tugged at the confused little men. Yoongi growled. "What ails these crazy critters? They aren't acting this way for nothing."

Jungkook thought about it. "Maybe it's-the Queen!"

Yoongi galloped off on the back of a deer. "Jin's in danger! We've got to save him!"

Meanwhile, the Queen picked up the poisoned apple. "Because you've been so good to poor old granny, I'll share a secret with you. This is no ordinary apple. It's a magic wishing apple!"

"A wishing apple, really?"

"Yes. One bite and all your dreams will come true."

The old woman grinned at the prince. "Perhaps there's someone you love?"

Jin remembered his prince. "Well, there is someone."

"I thought so. Old Granny knows a young boy's heart. Now make a wish and take a bite."

Jin did so. "Oh, I feel strange." A moment later, he fell to the ground.

A sudden storm began to rage as the dwarfs reached the cottage, where they found the lifeless Jin. Through the rain, Yoongi spotted the old hag disappearing into the forest. "There she goes, men. After her!"

The dwarfs chased the Queen up a steep cliff. "You little fools. I'll crush your bones!" Se tried desperately to pry a boulder loose to crush them. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shattered the ledge, sending the wicked Queen into the valley below.

Though the evil Queen was gone forever, the prince was still locked in her spell. So beautiful was he, even in death, that the dwarfs could not find it in their hearts to bury him.

Jungkook brushed away a tear. "Let's make him a coffin out of glass and gold. That way, we can still see him and keep constant watch by his side.

Prince Namjoon heard of the beautiful youth who slept in the glass coffin. He rode to the cottage of the five dwarfs, and they took him to Jin. Gently, he kissed him. Then, slowly, his eyes began to open. The spell was broken. Love's first kiss had brought him back to life!

Jin's wish finally came true. He bid the five dwarfs goodbye as the handsome prince swept him into his arms.

Soon wedding bells rang, echoing throughout the forest. From then on, Jin and Namjoon lived in their castle in the clouds…happily ever after.

THE END


	5. Lady Jimin and the Hoseok

One snowy Christmas, Jin received a very special gift from his husband. He unwrapped the brightly wrapped box, and out popped a beautiful little puppy! "Oh, Namjoon, he's beautiful! I think I'll call him Jimin."

Jimin had found a very happy home with Jin and Namjoon. His afternoons were spent playing in the park with Jin. And later he would race Namjoon home from work.

One summer day Namjoon came home with a surprise for Jimin. "Here you are, boy-your very own collar and license. Why don't you show them off to Yoongi and Jungkook?"

Jimin trotted proudly next door to see the neighboring dogs. "Notice anything different, Jungkook?"

"Why, Mr. Jimin," drawled the bloodhound. "You've got a new collar."

Yoongi, the Scottie, added, "Aye, and it looks very expensive."

Later that summer Jimin noticed a change in Namjoon and Jin. The races home stopped, as did the afternoon walks. Instead, Jin just sat home and knitted. Poor lonely Jimin sat outside and wondered why his owners were acting so strangely.

The answer came a few weeks later. There was tremendous excitement in the house. Namjoon happily telephoned his Uncle Taehyung. "It's here! And it's a baby…a boy! I'm a Daddy!"

Jimin tiptoed upstairs and peeked carefully into a frilly crib. "Oh, it's the cutest little human I've ever seen! So this is why Namjoon and Jin were acting so strangely!"

Jimin rushed outside to tell Yoongi and Jungkook about the beautiful baby. As he talked, a stray dog with no collar or license entered the yard. He sauntered right up to Jimin. "Hello, ChimChim. I couldn't help overhearing your conversation, and I think you're all wrong. Why, babies are just cute little bundles of trouble!"

Yoongi had heard about this intruder. His name was Hoseok, and he always managed to escape the dog-catchers net. Yoongi didn't like him. "Off with you now, you mongrel!"

When Namjoon and Jin left for a weekend, Uncle Taehyung came to stay with the baby. And much to Jimin's dismay, Uncle Taehyung had brought along his two, horribly racist Siamese cats!

They were troublemakers from the start. One cat headed right for the canary cage, while the other tried to make a meal out of the goldfish, and whenever they talked, one felt the urge to cringe and plug your ears in embarrassment! Jimin chased after them and spoiled their plans, but not before the cats had made shambles of the living room and insulted an entire race of people. Uncle Taehyung came running! "Merciful heavens, look at this mess!"

The two pesky cats pretended to be hurt. Uncle Taehyung cuddled them. "Did that wicked dog attack you, my innocent little angels? Well, I know how to take care of that ruffian!"

Uncle Taehyung didn't waste a moment. He grabbed Jimin and marched right down to the local pet shop. "Clerk, I want a muzzle. A good strong one!"

The shopkeeper strapped a heavy muzzle onto Jimin's face. It was so tight that he could hardly open his mouth!

Jimin wiggled out of Uncle Taehyung's arms and bolted out of the store in fear. Up one street and down another he fled, trying to escape the horrible muzzle. He soon found himself lost-and in a very bad part of town. Three big dogs spotted Jimin and gave chase, snarling and snapping, until they had him trapped in a blind alley!

As the snarling dogs inched closer to Jimin, another dog leapt to his rescue. It was Hoseok! Single-handedly, he fought the vicious dogs and sent them yelping away! Then he turned to Jimin. "Hey, Jimine (a nickname he had created when he learned Jimin's name the time he'd visited Jimin's yard), what are you doing on this side of the tracks? I thought you-huh? A muzzle? Aw, you poor kid! We've got to get that thing off. Come on."

Hoseok led Jimin to the City Zoo. At a pond they found a beaver struggling to pull a heavy log into the water. "Pardon me, friend. It looks like you need a log puller. I happen to have a handy-dandy one right here, modeled by the little sir. Just nip it off, and it's yours!"

The beaver quickly nibbled through a strap and Jimin was free of the hated muzzle.

"Come on, Jimine, let's find a place to celebrate!" Hoseok seemed to be known and welcomed everywhere they went. He had a different place to eat every day of the week. "It's Wednesday, Jimine. That means we go to Tony's Restaurant. You'll love it!"

Tony had a plate of bones all ready, but when he saw Hoseok had brought a friend, he served them a delicious dinner of spaghetti and meatballs! Then Tony took out his accordion and sang a beautiful love song, while Jimin and Hoseok dined by candlelight! Jimin marveled at Hoseok's carefree life-so different form his own.

After the romantic dinner, Jimin and Hoseok walked through the park to the top of a hill overlooking the city. "Look down there, Jimine. There's a great, big world out there with no fence around it, where two dogs like us could find adventure and excitement!"

"It sounds wonderful, Hoseok, but who would watch over Namjoon and Jin and the baby?"

"You win, Jimine. I guess we're just too different."

As he escorted Jimin home, Hoseok noticed some hens sleeping in a yard. "Hey, let's wake up those fat, lazy biddies!"

"But won't we hurt them, Hoseok?"

"Naw, we'll just stir them up a bit. It'll be fun!" Hoseok raced into the yard barking wildly. Chickens went fluttering and squawking about until the owner rushed outside with his shotgun! "That's the signal to get out of here, Jimine!"

Jimin tried to keep up with Hoseok as he darted around corners and scrambled over fences, but soon he was lost again. Without warning, the city dogcatcher pounced on poor Jimin and carted him off to the dog pound! "That Hoseok-I never would have guessed he was the type to desert a gentleman!"

Jimin had never been so scared and humiliated in all his life! The dingy pound was full of sad, scruffy dogs who stared longingly at his license. They told him that it was his ticket out of there and wished they all had one, too.

Soon Uncle Taehyung arrived to take Jimin home. But as punishment for running away, he chained him to the doghouse. Poor Jimin was feeling lonely and sad when Hoseok came trotting into the yard. "Hi, Jimine! I heard what happened. I came over to tell you how sorry I am."

"You ran out on me and I took the blame. It was so embarrassing! I never want to see you again! Goodbye!"

As Hoseok hung his head and turned to leave, Jimin spied a big, ugly rat climbing into the baby's window! He tugged on his chain and desperately called for help. "Hoseok, hurry! There's a rat in the baby's room!"

Hoseok raced into the house and up the stairs and burst into the baby's room. The rat was creeping toward the baby's crib. Hoseok pounced on the rat and killed it.

The noise from Hoseok's fight awakened Uncle Taehyung. He rushed into the baby's room. "Oh, you vicious brute! Trying to attack the baby!" Uncle Taehyung hadn't even seen the rat! He forced Hoseok into a closet and locked the door. "Now, I'll call the dogcatcher and have that brute taken away!"

Yoongi and Jungkook watched as Hoseok was locked in the dog-catcher's wagon. "Well, Jungkook, there he goes off to the pound. I was certain he was no good the moment I first laid eyes on him."

"Yeah, but I never thought he'd attack a helpless baby!"

Just then, Namjoon and Jin returned home. Jimin gave a desperate tug and broke his chain. He raced into the house barking frantically at Namjoon. "Look, Jin. Jimin's trying to tell us something. What is it, boy?"

Jimin raced upstairs to the baby's room to show Namjoon the truth. "Oh, my goodness! Jin, come here!"

"What is it, Namjoon? Oh-a rat!"

"That means that Hoseok is actually innocent. He saved the baby! But now he's being taken to the dog pound to be destroyed!"

When Yoongi overheard this, he felt ashamed. "Jungkook, we've misjudged Hoseok badly. We've got to rescue him!" The two dogs raced after the dogcatcher's wagon, barking fiercely. The frightened horses bolted, the wagon overturned, and the door sprang open. Hoseok was free!

Namjoon and Jin were so grateful to Hoseok that they bought him a collar and license. Now he was part of the family! The next Christmas, Jimin and Hoseok celebrated with their own family-four adorable puppies!


	6. Namjoon the Ape-man

One morning, deep in the African jungle, a gorilla named Yoongi was walking toward the feeding grounds. Yoongi had just lost his baby. He felt sad and all alone. Then suddenly…

"Waaah!"

He heard a noise. A baby noise! Yoongi followed it to a tree house.

"Waaah!"

The crying came from inside. Curious, Yoongi entered.

There, he found a human baby. Yoongi had never seen one before. It looked funny. Yoongi sniffed. It smelled funny. It didn't even have fur! But it was sad and all alone.

Yoongi gently picked the baby boy up. He stopped crying. He cradled him in his arms, and he smiled. Yoongi's heart filled with love.

ROAR!

It was Sabor he leopard! Yoongi clutched the helpless babe and ran out.

He had to escape! But how? Yoongi saw a boat attached to a rope. Desperate, he jumped in.

 _Whump!_ The boat fell safely to the ground below. Sabor tried to follow but got tangled in the cord.

Yoongi brought the baby to his family.

"It's freaky-looking!" laughed a young gorilla named Hoseok, "but it's kind of cute!"

But Jungkook did not agree. Jungkook was Yoongi's mate and leader of the gorillas.

"Take him back," Jungkook said flatly. "He's not one of us. He could place us all in danger."

Yoongi refused. The baby needed him, and he needed the baby.

"You will be my son," he said to the smiling child, "and your name will be Namjoon."

Five years passed. Namjoon grew strong and active. A little too active!

Sometimes his high spirits got him into trouble.

One day Namjoon got into serious trouble. He accidentally caused an elephant stampede. Jungkook was furious!

"You almost hurt someone!" Jungkook scolded.

"He's only a child," Yoongi defended him. "He will learn."

"He will never learn to be one of us!" Jungkook replied angrily.

Jungkook's words hurt Namjoon.

"Why am I different?" Namjoon asked sadly.

"You're not different," Yoongi replied.

He put Namjoon's hand to his heart, and his ear to his chest.

Namjoon felt their hearts beat together.

"See?" Yoongi said, smiling. "Exactly the same. Jungkook just can't see that."

"I'll make him!" Namjoon cried. "I'll be the best ape ever!"

Years went by. Namjoon became a strong, young adult. One day he was wrestling with Hoseok.

"Okay! Okay! You win!" Hoseok cried. "Let go!"

The friends were having fun. They heard a ROAR!

It was Sabor! The leopard chased them back to the feeding grounds.

Jungkook fought to protect his family but was badly wounded.

Namjoon leaped to the rescue! He defeated Sabor with his trusty spear. Then the ape man let out a mighty victory cry!

"AH-EE-AH-EE-AH!"

Namjoon had saved the family.

Namjoon placed Sabor's body at Jungkook's feet. He bowed in respect.

BANG!

A loud noise thundered through the jungle. The apes ran off. But Namjoon was curious and went toward the sound. He found something amazing. Creatures just like him.

"Clayton, don't shoot!" Jin scolded. "My brother and I are here to see gorillas. You'll scare them."

"Gorillas are wild beasts," Clayton replied coldly.

Namjoon could not take his eyes off them, especially Jin. He watched as he sketched a young baboon.

"My, you are a sweet little one," Jin said.

The baboon stole his sketchbook then ripped out the pages!

"Hey, you little art thief!" Jin cried. "Give me that!"

Jin angrily yanked the drawing back. The young baboon started crying. Suddenly, Jin was surrounded! It was the baboon's family. And they were angry!

Namjoon swing into action! He carried Jin to safety

"Oh, my goodness!" he cried. "I'm flying!"

Namjoon and Jin talked but spoke different languages.

"Namjoon!" he said, pointing to himself. He was telling him his name.

"Oh. I see!" he answered.

"Oh-I-see," Namjoon repeated, pointing to Jin.

"No, no, no. I'm Jin," he corrected.

"No-no-no-Jin," Namjoon replied, still pointing.

Eventually, they worked it out and became friends.

Namjoon took Jin back to his campsite. What a mess! While the humans were out exploring, the apes were having fun.

"Hey, Namjoon!" Hoseok cried. "Look what we found!"

Jin could not believe his eyes.

"Gorillas!" he gasped. "And he's one of them!"

Jungkook arrived. He saw Jin. To him, he was a stranger, a danger to the family. He pounded his chest to scare him.

"Oh, my!" Jin screamed in terror.

Jungkook ordered the family to leave. Sadly, Namjoon followed them, leaving his new friend behind.

"Protect the family," Jungkook ordered Namjoon. "Stay away from the strangers!"

But Namjoon couldn't. He had to see Jin again. He returned to the human camp. There, he met Clayton and Jin's younger brother, Taehyung.

Jin decided to become Namjoon's teacher.

The days passed. Jin showed Namjoon books, music, and science. Namjoon learned to speak English and thrilled to the wonders of Jin's world.

And Namjoon shared his world with Jin. He took him up into the trees. Jin saw the birds, the animals, and the vast beauty of the wild. He felt close to the jungle and even closer to the jungle man.

Then something terrible happened. Namjoon learned that his human friends would soon leave, and never come back.

"Not come back?" Namjoon asked sadly.

"If only we saw some gorillas," Clayton said. "That is why we came."

Namjoon did not want Jin to leave. Ever. So he led the humans to the ape nesting area.

The gorillas were afraid but soon relaxed. Some baby apes danced for Jin.

"Nice to meet you!" he said, laughing.

Taehyung also made friends with the apes.

"Hello! Taehyung V. Kim at your service." He said. "Uh, quite a grip you've got there."

Even Clayton was pleased.

"My dream has come true," he said slyly.

Suddenly Jungkook arrived! Clayton reached for his gun. Jungkook moved toward the humans.

"No!" Namjoon shouted. He leaped on Jungkook and held him tightly as the humans escaped.

"You betrayed our family," Jungkook growled at Namjoon. "I knew you'd never be one of us."

Namjoon felt awful. He had actually defied Jungkook!

"I'm so confused," he sighed to Yoongi.

"Come with me," Yoongi said. "There's something you must see."

Yoongi took Namjoon to the tree house where he had found him as a baby. There, Namjoon saw pictures of his human family.

Namjoon decided that his real home was with humans. Namjoon dressed in his father's clothes and hugged Yoongi goodbye.

"You will always be my Papa," he told him.

"And you will always be in my heart," he replied.

The next morning, Jin and the others prepared to leave.

"Oh, Namjoon!" Jin cried, seeing him. "I'm so glad you're coming!"

"Yes," Taehyung added. "Jin would not let us leave without you."

As they boarded the ship, Namjoon took one last look at his home.

But it was a trap! Once on board, Namjoon, Jin, and Taehyung were captured by Clayton and his men. Clayton tied them up.

"Why?" Namjoon asked in shock.

"For money!" the evil hunter replied.

Clayton planned to capture the gorillas and sell them.

"I couldn't have done it without you," he laughed.

Namjoon cried out in despair.

Meanwhile on shore, Hoseok and Jimin the Elephant heard their friend's anguished cry.

"That sounded like Namjoon!" Jimin cried. "He's in trouble!"

Jimin and Hoseok raced to help their friend.

Back on board the ship, Namjoon and the others were locked up below deck when…

CRASH!

Hoseok and Jimin burst through the ship's hull!

"Thanks guys!" Namjoon shouted.

Namjoon ran to the hole in the ship.

"Where are you going?" Jin asked.

"To save my family!" Namjoon replied.

Then he dived into the water and swam for shore.

Clayton and his thugs were at the nesting area. One by one they rounded up the gorillas. Clayton spotted Jungkook and reached for his gun.

"I think this one will be better off stuffed!" he sneered.

"AH-EE-AH-EE-AH!"

Namjoon arrived to free the apes.

"You came back," Jungkook said.

"No, I came home," Namjoon replied.

Just as Jin was freeing Yoongi…

BANG!

Clayton fired at Namjoon! Jungkook bravely rushed to protect Namjoon.

BANG!

Jungkook was shot by Clayton.

Clayton chased Namjoon high into the trees. There they fought. Namjoon took the rifle.

"Go ahead. Shoot me," Clayton teased. "Be a man."

Namjoon smashed the gun.

"Not a man like you," he answered.

Clayton got tangled in the vines, and he fell to the ground far below.

Meanwhile, Jungkook was fading fast. Namjoon held the great ape in his arms.

"Forgive me," Namjoon said.

"No, forgive me," Jungkook gasped. "You have always been one of us. Take good care of our family, my son…"

The next morning Jin and Taehyung prepared to leave for England.

"Good-bye, Jin," Namjoon said sadly. "I will miss you."

As the boat pulled away, Jin gazed longingly at Namjoon.

"Jin, I think you should stay." Taehyung said. "Go on. You love him."

Jin knew he was right. He jumped out of the boat and into Namjoon's arms.

Taehyung also stayed. He was happy to spend his life studying gorillas. Jin was happy to be with the man he loved.

Namjoon was the happiest of all. He found his true home and family. Here in the jungle, he and Jin would live very happily ever after.

THE END


	7. Namjoon the Baby Deer

It was spring, and the forest was alive with news. Everyone was excited. "It's happened!" "Have you heard?" "Over in the thicket!" "Come and see!"

A magpie flew by old Owl, who was taking his daily nap. "Wake up, Friend Owl! The young Prince is born! Come on! You'd better hurry!"

Now, Owl preferred to spend the day at home-fast asleep. But when he heard the news, he woke right up and flew over to the thicket. "After all, it isn't every day a young Prince is born."

As the animals quietly approached the shady glen, they saw a newborn baby deer sleeping by his proud mother. She gently nudged the tiny fawn and whispered, "Wake up. You have visitors."

The fawn slowly opened his new eyes. Then he got up, his new legs still shaky and looked around curiously at the creatures who had come to admire him.

A friendly baby rabbit named Hoseok hopped over to the mother deer. "What're you going to call him?"

"I think I'll name him Namjoon."

"Namjoon? Yep, I guess that'll do." The Hoseok and the other visitors hopped and scampered away, leaving the young Prince to nap.

By the time Summer came, Prince Namjoon was strong enough to explore the forest with his mother. "Come along, Namjoon," she said one morning. "It's time you learned your way outside the thicket." The little fawn, his legs steadier now, followed his mother out of the glen.

"Hello, young prince!" The chorus of voices came from above. Namjoon looked up to see a 'possum family, hanging by their tails, as 'possums do. He was puzzled. Who were these upside-down folk? Namjoon turned his head this way and that, trying to get a proper look at them.

Another voice came from nearby. "Hi, Namjoon!" It was Hoseok, who was eating clover with his family. "Let's go have some fun," suggested the little rabbit. That seemed like a fine idea, so Namjoon trotted off after Hoseok.

The two friends came upon some birds perched on a low branch. Namjoon stared at them closely. "Those are birds," explained Hoseok. "Say 'bird.'"

Namjoon took a deep breath. "Bird!"

Hoseok hopped up and down excitedly. "He talked! He talked! The young Prince can talk!"

Then a butterfly landed on Namjoon's tail. "Bird!" he said, feeling very proud of himself.

Hoseok giggled. "That's not a bird. That's a butterfly!"

Namjoon shook his head in confusion. Then he saw some more small, colorful things. Bending down, he sniffed at one. "Butterfly!"

Hoseok smiled. "No, Namjoon. That's a flower. It's pretty."

Just then, out from the flowers popped a black and white face with two bright eyes. "Pretty flower!" said Namjoon.

No one had ever called a skunk **that** before. Hoseok rocked with laughter. The bashful little skunk just smiled. "Oh, that's all right. My name's Jungkook. Nice to meet you."

Late that Summer, Namjoon's mother took him to the meadow. She moved carefully and sniffed the wind. "You must be very careful on the meadow, Namjoon. Out here we are unprotected. There are no trees to hide us."

When his mother was sure it was safe, she let Namjoon bound out onto the grassy meadow. He was surprised to see a little boy fawn about his age. His name was Jin, and he and Namjoon soon became great friends.

One day in early Fall, as Namjoon and his friends were playing on the meadow, a mighty deer rushed out from the trees. It was Taehyung the Forest King, and he signaled everyone to leave the meadow. In the distance, Namjoon could hear the loud, frightening noise of guns.

Immediately Namjoon and his mother raced for the safety of the thicket. Namjoon was frightened. When it became quiet again, he lifted his head. "I don't understand, Mother. Why did we run?"

Namjoon's mother was still alertly watching the path from the meadow. Then she turned to her son. "MAN…was in the forest."

One chilly morning Namjoon awoke to a startling sight. "Mother! What's all this white stuff?"

"Why it's snow. Winter has come to the forest."

Namjoon stepped out of the thicket carefully and was surprised when his feet sank deep into the soft, white snow.

The fawn was delighted. The snow became a game. He pranced all about in the chilly air, leaving hoofprints in the snow.

From a nearby pond Hoseok called to him. "Hiya, Namjoon! Come on over here/ It's all right. See? The water's stiff!"

Namjoon trotted confidently out onto the frozen pond. But as soon as his tiny hooves touched the ice, his hind legs slipped, and down he crashed.

Hoseok laughed and laughed. "You have to watch both ends at the same time!" Namjoon blinked his large eyes, got up carefully, and slid across the ice to Hoseok. "Some fun, huh, Namjoon?" They had a wonderful time.

The winter months passed slowly. Food became scarce and Namjoon's mother had to strip bark from the trees to eat.

"Winter sure is long, isn't it, Mother?"

"It seems long. But Spring will be here soon."

At last the snow melted and Spring came. Owl awoke from his nap. "My! If it isn't the young Prince. How fine you look! And you've grown a pair of antlers."

Owl wasn't the only one who admired Namjoon's new antlers. His childhood friend Jin also thought they were fine. He had grown up too and was now a graceful and lovely buck. He walked up to Namjoon and touched noses.

Owl had warned the young deer about this very thing. Namjoon fell in love with Jin. "They're twitterpated!" muttered Owl as he watched Jin and Namjoon walking in the moonlight.

Months passed. Again, came a time when MAN entered the forest, bringing with him guns and fire.

Namjoon sensed that something was wrong. He left Jin and went to the edge of a tall cliff. Looking down, he saw a campfire, and as he watched, a spark from that fire started some brush burning. The fire spread quickly.

Namjoon hurried to warn Jin and the other animals. They all raced out of the forest. Down from the trees ran the squirrels, from under the ground scurried the ground hogs, away from their nests flew the birds.

Namjoon and Jin joined the other creatures on a bank across the wide river. They all watched sadly as the flames destroyed their forest homes.

But Spring came again to the forest, and green grass and flowers covered the scars left by the fire.

Once again, the air was alive with excitement. This time it was Friend Owl who spread the great news. "Come quickly, everybody. To the thicket!" And all the forest creatures rushed to see what had happened.

There was Jin, resting quietly with not one but two new fawns. Owl's great yellow eyes widened in surprise. "Look! Twins! And a healthier pair I've never seen. Prince Namjoon must be mighty proud!"

Rabbits and squirrels, raccoons and birds looked on in awe.

One of the fawns, Yoongi, stood up on his wobbly little legs, leaving his brother Jimin. He tottered over to a clear space in the screen of trees and peered through thr brush toward the edge of a great cliff. There stood Namjoon, his father, now King of the Forest. Someday, young Prince Yoongi would grow up and become King, just like his father.


	8. Native Yoongi

It was a cool spring morning in the year 1607.

A tall-masted ship prepared to sail from London to a faraway place in the New World called Virginia.

A handsome adventurer who had made many journeys to distant lands jumped on a cannon as it was hoisted aboard ship.

"That's Jungkook Jeon!" said one of the settlers. "If you're going to fight Indians, you can't do it without Jungkook Jeon."

Across the sea in Virginia, a spirited young Indian man named Yoongi had no idea that an English ship crossing the ocean would soon change he life forever. He only knew that his friend Jimin was calling to him and his constant companions, Namjoon the raccoon and Jin the hummingbird, from below the waterfall.

"Yoongi, come back to the village!" cried Jimin. "Your brother has returned."

Yoongi met his brother, Chief Taehyung in their longhouse. Taehyung told him that Kocoum, the bravest of his young warriors, had asked for his hand in marriage.

Then the chief gave his brother their mother's wedding necklace. "Kocoum will be a fine husband," said Taehyung.

Yoongi did not want to marry Kocoum. He never laughed or smiled. Unsure of what his path in life should be, Yoongi went to the enchanted glade to visit his beloved Grandmother Willow, the wise tree spirit.

"Remember the dream you had about a spinning arrow," said Grandmother Willow. "It points to your path. If you listen with your heart, you will understand."

Soon afterward the English ship reached the shores of Virginia and sailed inland up a wide river.

"Governor Ratcliffe, this is the place to anchor," said Jungkook Jeon to the expedition's gold-hungry leader.

Yoongi, Namjoon, and Jin watched from the forest as the strange pale men hauled the ship toward shore. Yoongi couldn't believe his eyes.

Sensing danger, Jin buzzed nervously.

Later that day Taehyung called a meeting of the council. The chief asked Kocoum to take a band of braves and observe the pale invaders.

Governor Ratcliffe quickly claimed the land and its riches for England.

As some of the settlers began to clear the forest, Kocoum and the braves kept watch.

Other settlers dug for gold. The greedy governor was sure the New World would make him rich!

Meanwhile Jungkook was sent into the forest to look for Indians. The first one he met was a beautiful young man. He started to flee, but he urged him to stay.

Yoongi liked the handsome stranger, but he was not sure what he was saying. Then he remembered what Grandmother Willow had said. If he listened with his heart, he would understand.

By now the settlers had spotted the Indians in the forest.

"It's an ambush!" screamed Ratcliffe. "Arm yourselves!" Shots rang out and an Indian was wounded. Before the day ended, Taehyung sent for warriors from other villages.

Jungkook wasn't with the settlers when the fighting broke out. He was with Yoongi. As they talked, Namjoon suddenly ran off with Jungkook's compass.

"What is that?" asked Yoongi.

"that's a compass," said Jungkook. "It helps you find your way when you are lost. I'll get another one in London."

Then Jungkook told Yoongi about London's paved streets and grand buildings. "There is much we can teach you," he said. "We can help improve your life."

Suddenly Yoongi realized how little Jungkook knew about _his_ world. He told him that every rock and tree and creature had a life, a spirit. Jungkook began to understand.

Meanwhile Governor Ratcliffe had decided that the Indians had dug up all the gold. It was time to take it away from them. Ratcliffe knew he would need Jeon's help and went to look for him, but Jungkook was nowhere to be found.

Jungkook was back in the forest, explaining to Yoongi why the English had sailed to the New World. "We came to search for gold," he said, showing Yoongi a coin.

"Gold?" said Yoongi. "We have nothing like that here."

Back at the settlement, Jungkook found out that the governor was planning to go to war for the gold.

"But there _is_ no gold!" Jungkook protested. "The Indians don't even know what gold is."

Governor Ratcliffe refused to believe Jungkook. There _had_ to be gold and Ratcliffe would fight for it.

That night Yoongi and Jungkook met in the forest glade again. They didn't know that they both had been followed.

When the two kissed, Kocoum leaped out from behind a tree and attacked Jungkook. Hoseok, the settler who had followed Jungkook, took aim at Kocoum.

The gun thundered as Yoongi tried to stop Kocoum, and the warrior fell.

"Hoseok, get out of here!" Jungkook shouted, hearing war cries in the forest. Hoseok ran for his life.

Indian warriors swarmed into the glade, gathered up the body of Kocoum, and mistakenly accused Jungkook. Later, Taehyung said Jungkook would die at dawn.

Brokenhearted, Yoongi fled to Grandmother Willow. Suddenly Namjoon appeared with Jungkook's compass. Yoongi stared at the needle and realized it was the spinning arrow of his dream. He knew what he must do.

As the sun rose, Yoongi rushed to the place where the warriors had taken Jungkook. The armed settlers were hurrying there, too, ready for war.

Yoongi reached Jungkook just in time. Confessing his love for Jungkook, he asked his brother to spare him. Then Yoongi urged his brother to see where the path of hatred had led them.

Moved by his brother's words, Taehyung released the prisoner and made a vow to keep peace.

But angry Governor Ratcliffe did not want peace. He wanted gold. Then the enraged man fired at Taehyung. Jungkook tried to protect the chief and was hit by the bullet instead.

In the end there was no war. Ratcliffe was sent back to England in chains. The wounded Jungkook had to go, too. But Yoongi stayed behind to continue as peacemaker.

As they parted, Yoongi told Jungkook, "No matter what happens, I will always be with you. Forever." And in his heart, he always was.


	9. Ninety-Nine Dalmatians and Two BTS

Once there were two Dalmatians named Namjoon and Jin. They lived in a snug little house in London. Their owners, Yoongi and Jungkook Jeon, lived with them.

Taehyung, the housekeeper, took care of them all.

Jungkook was a songwriter. He spent hours playing the piano and writing songs.

One day, Namjoon recived some wonderful news. Jin was going to have puppies!

Everyone was very happy. Yoongi and Taehyung couldn't stop talking about it.

At last, the big day arrived.

"The puppies are here!" Taehyung cried.

"How many?" asked Jungkook.

"Eight," Taehyung replied.

"No," shouted Yoongi from the other room. "Eleven. Wait! Fifteen!"

Fifteen puppies!

Jin was very proud.

"Namjoon, you old rascal," said Jungkook, looking at the puppies.

"They'll get their spots when they're a little bigger," explained Taehyung.

Suddenly a clap of thunder shook the house. In swept Yoongi's old friend Cruella De Vil. Her long fur coat trailed behind her.

"I see the puppies are here at last," she said. "I'll buy them all."

"They're not for sale!" replied Jungkook.

Cruella was angry. She was determined to get the pups. "You'll be sorry!" Cruella snapped, as she stormed off.

Cruella drove off in a huff. She wanted those puppies, so she could make a Dalmatian coat!

She came up with an evil plan. Cruella hired Horace and Jasper Badun to _steal_ the puppies.

"As soon as you have a chance, sneak into their house and grab those puppies," Cruella told them. "You must wait until the puppies get their spots," she added. "But then they will be mine!"

Each day, the puppies grew bigger. And each day, they got more spots!

One night, after the puppies went to bed, Namjoon and Jin went to the park. They took Jungkook and Yoongi with them.

But as soon as they went out, Horace and Jasper went in!

Jasper locked Taehyung in the attic. Then the Baduns stole all fifteen puppies!

When Jungkook and Yoongi returned, Taehyung told them what had happened. Jungkook called the police. But the police couldn't find the puppies.

Jin and Namjoon were very upset.

Then Namjoon had an idea. "Let's try the Twilight Bark," he said. "It's our only hope."

Namjoon went outside and barked in a special code. "Yap and yip and yelp, yelp, yelp! Fifteen puppies need your help! Calling all hounds, yippers, and yappers. Please help us find their cruel kidnappers."

The message passed from dog to dog. It woke up Towser, a bloodhound who lived way out in the country.

A message from the city," Towser explained to Lucy the goose. "An important one too! I'd better tell the folks on the farm."

Old Towser's barking woke up a cat named Sergeant Jimin.

Jimin told Captain, a horse to wake up Colonel Hoseok the sheepdog.

Hoseok pricked up his ears. "Fifteen spotted puddles were stolen!"

"I think that's _puppies_ , sir," said Sergeant Jimin.

Jimin remembered hearing some barking at the old De Vil place.

"Nonsense! That house has been empty for years," said Hoseok.

"Not any longer," Captain said. "There's smoke rising from the chimney."

"Then we'd better investigate, Jimin," barked Hoseok.

They went to the old house.

Sergeant Jimin slipped into the house.

What a surprise! He saw ninety-nine Dalmatian puppies! Fifteen of them were huddled in front of the TV.

"Those must be the ones!" Jimin said. He raced back to tell the others.

Hoseok sent a message. Dog by dog, the message was passed from the country to the city.

"Listen, Jinnie!" said Namjoon. "It's the Great Dane. He has an answer for us."

The two Dalmatians raced to meet the big dog.

The Great Dane told the, where Sergeant, Colonel, and Captain had found the puppies.

"We must go at once!" cried Jin.

When they reached the country, Sergeant Jimin and Colonel Hoseok were waiting for them.

They sneaked into the old house.

"What does Cruella want with all these puppies?" they heard Jasper ask.

"She says she's going to make them into a coat," Horace answered.

"A dog-skin coat?" cried Jin. "How cruel!"

Jin counted the puppies. "There are ninety-nine puppies here!" he said.

"We must take them all home with us," Namjoon said. "Let's go."

Sergeant Jimin led the way. Horace and Jasper didn't see them leave. They were too busy watching TV!

The Dalmatians followed Jimin to the barn. But they weren't safe yet.

Finally, Horace and Jasper noticed the puppies were gone. The Baduns followed the dogs' tracks in the snow!

"Here they come!" shouted Jimin.

"We'll hold them off," Captain told Namjoon.

The Dalmatians escaped out the back door.

And Captain gave the Baduns a swift kick in the backside when they came through the front door!

Namjoon and Jin led the puppies through a snowstorm.

Suddenly Namjoon heard a car. "Quick, hide!" he urged.

The dogs his under a bridge. Luckily Horace and jasper didn't see them.

All the puppies were tired and hungry.

"My nose is froze!" whimpered Lucky.

Just then Namjoon heard a friendly bark.

"Follow me," said a collie. "I have a place for you to stay."

The collie led them to a warm barn.

Some friendly cows gave the puppies plenty of milk to drink.

Soon ninety-nine puppies were fast asleep in the hay.

Namjoon and Jin thanked the cows and the collie.

"Tomorrow morning you can go to the village," said the collie. "A Labrador Retriver will meet you and show you how to get home."

The next morning, Namjoon and Jin continued on their way.

Namjoon knew that Cruella would be looking for them. He tried to brush away their tracks with a branch.

But Cruella saw the tracks. "They're headed for the village!" she shrieked.

When the dogs reached the village, the Labrador was waiting for them. He led them to an empty blacksmith's shop.

"A van is leaving for London soon," he said. "There's room for all of you."

But Cruella and the Baduns had reached the village too. "Find them!" she shouted at Horace and Jasper.

The dogs were trapped. "Namjoon, how will we get to the van?" Jin whispered.

Just then Lucky said, "Patch pushed me!" He was covered in soot from the furnace.

"He pushed me first!" Patch whined. He was covered with soot, too.

Namjoon turned his head and saw the dirty puppies, which gave Namjoon a idea.

He rolled in soot. "Look! I'm a Labrador. Come on, Jinnie. Let's all be Labradors!"

Soon all the Dalmatians were covered in soot.

"We're going to fool the nasty lady!" said the pups, giggling.

The van was getting ready to leave.

"Better hurry," said the Labrador.

One by one the puppies were put in the van. They almost made it-but the last puppy became stuck in the snow.

The melting snow from the roof washed off the soot!

"There they are!" Cruella cried.

The van pulled away in the nick of time!

"After them!" Cruella shouted.

Cruella drove to fast for the slippery road.

"Watch out!" cried Horace.

But it was too late.

The cars crashed and rolled down a hill. Everyone landed in the deep, soft snow.

But the cars were smashed to pieces!

Back in London, Yoongi and Taehyung were decorating the Christmas tree. Jungkook was too upset to help. They all missed the Dalmatians.

"Sometimes, at night, I think I hear them bark," said Taehyung. "But it always turns out to be a dream."

"Wait!" cried Yoongi. "Did you hear that bark?"

Taehyung flung open the door. A large black dog jumped on Jungkook and covered him with kisses and soot.

"It's Namjoon and Jin with their little ones!" cried Taehyung.

Then Yoongi and Jungkook noticed the room was filled with dogs-one hundred and one Dalmatians to be exact!

"Whatever shall we do with them?" Yoongi asked.

"We'll buy a big place in the country," said Jungkook. "A Dalmatian Plantation!"

As Jungkook played the piano, everyone was filled with happiness. It was a very merry Christmas after all!

THE END


	10. Sleeping Suga

Long ago there lived a good king named Namjoon. For many years King Namjoon and his husband King Jin wished and wished for a child.

At last their wish came true. The kings named their son Yoongi.

A great feast was planned to celebrate the birth of the new prince.

Everyone in the kingdom came to the feast.

King Bang arrived with his son, Prince Jungkook. The kings decided that one day Jungkook and Yoongi would marry. "That way our kingdoms will always be united," King Bang told his son.

Three good fairies came to the feast. Each had a special gift for the prince. Hoseok waved his wand. "I give you the gift of beauty."

"My gift shall be the gift of song," said Jimin.

"And my gift…" began Taehyung. Suddenly a blast of wind blew open the castle doors.

A bright flame filled the room. Then the wicked fairy, Maleficent, appeared from the flame. "You did not invite me to the feast, King Namjoon. But I, too, have a gift for the prince." Maleficent pointed at the cradle. "Before the sun sets on his sixteenth birthday, the prince will prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. And he will die!" "Seize that creature!" shouted Namjoon. But Maleficent disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Luckily, Taehyung still had his magical gift to give. The good fairy could not undo the evil spell. But he could soften it. Taehyung waved his wand. "Sweet Yoongi," he said, " _Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you'll keep. From this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss the spell shall break._ "

Namjoon had all the spinning wheels in the kingdom burned. "If there are no spinning wheels," he told Jin, "our son will be safe from harm."

The three fairies knew Yoongi still wasn't safe. Hoseok had an idea. The fairies would secretly raise the prince themselves in a cottage in the woods. "And no magic," Hoseok told the others. "Then Maleficent will never be able to find us."

The fairies explained their plan to the kings. Reluctantly, the kings agreed. That night three peasant men left the castle with a small bundle.

The three men arrived at a cottage nestled deep within the forest. "We must never call him Yoongi," Hoseok told the others. "His new name is Suga."

Sixteen years passed. Suga grew into a lovely young man. He did not know he was a prince. And he had never heard of the evil fairy.

But Maleficent had not forgotten the prince! For years her soldiers had searched the kingdom. At last, they gave up. "We checked every cradle," they told Maleficent. "Fools!" she shouted. "You've been looking for a baby all these years!"

Maleficent turned to her pet raven. "You are my last hope. Search for a youth of sixteen with hair of midnight. Go, and do not fail me." The raven flew off into the night.

The next day was Suga's sixteenth birthday. The fairies wanted to surprise him with a party, so they sent him out of the cottage. "We need berries," Jimin said. "Lots of berries," added Hoseok. "Don't hurry back," called Taehyung.

The fairies set to work. Hoseok made a suit. Jimin baked a cake. "This suit looks awful," declared Taehyung. The fairies needed a little magic.

Meanwhile, Suga was singing to the forest animals. He told them all about a prince he had met in his dreams. Nearby, Prince Jungkook was riding his horse. When he heard Suga singing, Jungkook couldn't resist joining in. For a little while they sang and danced together.

"What is your name?" Jungkook asked. "Why it's…" Just then, Suga remembered that he was not allowed to talk to strangers. "I have to go," he said quickly.

"When will I see you again?" asked Jungkook. He had already fallen in love with Suga. "Tonight. I live in the cottage in the glen," he called as he hurried away.

Back at the cottage, Jimin had fetched their magic wands. He waved his wand. Now the cake was perfect! Hoseok changed the mess he had made into a beautiful green suit. "It should be purple," said Taehyung. He made the suit purple.

"Green!" shouted Hoseok. The fairies kept changing the suit from green to purple and purple to green. Green and purple magic dust flew everywhere! Maleficent's raven saw the magic dust flying out of the chimney. He had found the prince! Back he went to tell Maleficent.

Just then, Suga returned to the cottage. "Surprise!" the fairies shouted. "Oh, this is the happiest day of my life!" cried Suga. "I met the most wonderful young man. He's coming here tonight." The fairies could see he was in love. "But that's terrible," said Jimin. "Why?" asked Suga. The fairies told Suga that he was really Prince Yoongi. He had to return to the castle that very night. And he had to marry a prince.

Yoongi was very unhappy. He would never see the young man he had met in the forest again. Yet everyone in the castle was happy. Namjoon couldn't wait to see his son again. And King Bang couldn't wait for him to marry Jungkook!

When they arrived at the castle, the fairies left to fetch the kings. No sooner had they gone than a magic ball of light appeared.

Yoongi followed it up the stairs to a small room.

Maleficent was waiting for him-with a spinning wheel! Yoongi had never seen a spinning wheel before. He reached for the spindle. "Touch it," Maleficent hissed. Yoongi touched the spindle and fell into a deep sleep.

The three fairies had been searching for Yoongi. They found him lying on the floor, fast asleep.

The fairies placed the prince on a bed. "He will sleep until he is kissed by his true love," sighed Hoseok. "Perhaps he is the young man he met in the forest." "He was coming to the cottage tonight," remembered Taehyung. "Let's meet him there," said Hoseok. "But first, let's put everyone in the castle to sleep. That way no one will know what has happened."

The fairies cast a spell over the entire castle. Soon everyone was fast asleep.

Prince Jungkook had already arrived at the cottage. He had decided to marry the boy he had met in the forest instead of Prince Yoongi. Maleficent's soldiers were waiting for him. They tied up the prince and brought him to the Forbidden Mountains.

Maleficent told Prince Jungkook that the boy in the forest was really Prince Yoongi. She was sure he would never escape to wake his sleeping beauty.

But the three fairies realized what had happened. They sneaked into the dungeon and freed the prince. "Take this magic sword and shield to protect you," said Taehyung. The prince set off to rescue the prince. Maleficent tried to stop him. She raised an enormous hedge of thorns around King Namjoon's castle.

But Prince Jungkook hacked his way through the thorns. The evil fairy was furious! She transformed herself into a fire-breathing dragon and tried to destroy the prince. Luckily, the magic shield protected him.

Finally, the prince saw his chance. He threw the sword at the dragon's heart. That was the end of the dragon-and the evil fairy, too!

The prince entered the palace yard. Everyone was sleeping! He raced up the stairs to the tower.

He found Prince Yoongi asleep on the bed. As soon as he kissed him, Yoongi's eyes opened. The spell had been broken! Everyone else in the castle woke up, too.

The kings were very happy to see their son. And King Bang was very happy to learn that the princes were in love!

The fairies watched as the young couple danced across the floor. "I just love happy endings," sighed Jimin. Hoseok and Taehyung couldn't have agreed more!

THE END


	11. Street Jungkook

One night in the Arabian desert, the evil sorcerer Jafar put two halves of an enchanted scarab together. It flew out of his hands and into the sand, where a giant tiger head appeared.

"After all my years of searching…the Cave of Wonders!" Jafar cried in awe. He was so close to finding the magic lamp. Suddenly, the tiger head began to speak. It told Jafar that only a person of great worth could enter the Cave and retrieve the lamp. "I must find this one," Jafar said, "this…Diamond in the Rough."

The next morning, in the marketplace of Agrabah, a boy named Jungkook and his pet monkey, Jimin, were fleeing from palace guards. They had stolen a loaf of bread.

"Stop, street rat!" called the guards as Jungkook glided over rooftops and through alleyways to escape them.

"Gotta eat to live! Gotta steal to eat!" Jungkook called back as he made his way out of sight.

The guards eventually lost Jungkook and Jimin. The two friends couldn't wait to eat, but when Jungkook saw two hungry children, he gave the bread to them and returned to his rooftop home with an empty belly.

Jungkook as he gazed at the beautiful Agrabah palace. "Someday, Jimin, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all."

Within the palace walls, Prince Yoongi had just rejected another unwelcome suitor.

His father, Sultan Jin, was not pleased. "Dearest," he began, "the law says you…"

"Must marry a prince by my next birthday," Yoongi finished for him. "I hate being forced into this. If I do marry, I want it to be for love."

With his birthday only three days away, Yoongi decided to flee the palace, disguised as a peasant boy, to live life as he pleased.

Jafar, Jin's trusted advisor, said he could change Yoongi's mind about getting married. "But," Jafar said, eyeing Jin's ring, "it would require the use of the Mystic Blue Diamond." Jafar hypnotized Jin with his snakelike staff and stole the ring.

He took the Diamond to his secret chamber to activate the Sands of Time. "Reveal to me the one who can enter the Cave," he commanded. The Sands showed Jungkook! Jafar ordered his guards to bring Jungkook to the palace at once.

Meanwhile, Yoongi was enjoying his newfound freedom in the marketplace. When he saw a hungry little boy, he plucked a piece of fruit from a nearby fruit stand and gave it to him. Used to life in the palace, he didn't know he needed to pay for it.

"No one steals from my cart. Thief!" shouted the vendor, taking out his sword.

Luckily, Jungkook intervened before anyone got hurt. Taking Yoongi's hand, Jungkook led him through the marketplace and away from the angry vendor.

Back at Jungkook's rooftop home, they talked about how they both felt trapped in their worlds. They looked into each other's eyes, and Jungkook leaned in to kiss him-

"Here you are, street rat!" shouted a guard.

"Unhand him, by order of the prince!" Yoongi yelled, pulling off his hood.

"The prince?" gasped Jungkook, surprised by who he was.

"I would, Prince, except my orders come from Jafar," the guard responded as he hauled Jungkook away.

Fortunately, Jimin snuck into the dungeon and freed Jimin from his chains. Then the little monkey batted his eyelashes at Jungkook, clearly imitating the prince.

"I'll never see him again. I'm a street rat, remember? He's gotta marry a prince. I'm a fool…" Jungkook said.

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy," said an old man, emerging from the darkness. "There is a cave," he explained, "Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams…treasure enough to impress even your prince."

So they struck a deal: Jungkook would retrieve the magic lamp from the Cave in exchange for a reward.

They escaped from the dungeon through a hidden exit. The old man brought Jungkook and Jimin to the entrance of the Cave of Wonders. The tiger head roared open, and a staircase made of sand appeared inside its jaws.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" the tiger head thundered.

"It is I, Jungkook," Jungkook said faintly.

"Proceed," roared the tiger. "Touch nothing but the lamp."

Inside the Cave, Jungkook and Jimin arrived in a glittering chamber filled to the brim with treasure: mounds of coins, beautifully adorned chests, and countless jewels towered over their heads.

"Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the Sultan!" said Jungkook.

Then a magic carpet named Namjoon tugged on Jimin's tail, startling the little monkey.

"A magic carpet!" Jungkook exclaimed. "Maybe you can help us. See, we're trying to find this lamp…"

The followed Namjoon to an enormous cavern. In the center was a huge alter of rocks surrounded by water, and the lamp was at the top of it!

Jungkook climbed a bridge over the water. When he finally reached the top of the alter, he wondered with a dusty lamp…

Below, Jimin had his eye on a giant red ruby. Namjoon tried to stop him, but the monkey broke free and snatched the ruby! He had to have it!

Suddenly, the room began to rumble, and a voice echoed in the cavern: "You have touched the forbidden treasure. Now you will never again see the light of day!"

Just then, the bridge turned into a slick ramp, sending Jungkook skidding toward hot lava! Namjoon caught him and headed toward the entrance to save Jimin.

Together, Jungkook, Jimin, and Namjoon zigzagged through the Cave, dodging pillars of bursting lava, falling rocks, and crumbling walls. Just as they reached the entrance, a rock fell on Namjoon, trapping him.

Jungkook grabbed onto a ledge to keep from falling back into the Cave. "Give me your hand!" Jungkook cried to the old man.

"First give me the lamp!" the old man shouted.

Jungkook gave him the lamp, but the old man laughed as he took off his disguise. It was really Jafar! He let Jungkook and Jimin fall back into the depths of the Cave.

Luckily, Namjoon freed himself and caught Jungkook and Jimin before they hit the ground. Above, the tiger head gave a final roar and sank back into the sand.

"We're trapped," Jungkook said angrily.

But Jimin grinned at Jungkook and pulled out the magic lamp.

"Why you hairy little thief!" Jungkook said, patting Jimin. "Hey-I think there's something written here…" Jungkook rubbed the side of the lamp.

The lamp began to rattle in Jungkook's hands, shooting out a stream of pink and purple smoke. Then- _poof_ -a genie named Hoseok emerged!

"Here for your wish fulfillment!" said Hoseok. "So, what'll it be, Master?"

Jungkook didn't want to use any wishes yet, so he tried to trick Hoseok into helping them escape. "He probably can't even get us out of this cave," he said under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Hoseok gasped. "Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp?" Instantly, they were out of the Cave and at a desert oasis.

Thinking of Prince Yoongi, Jungkook made his first wish. "I wish for you to make me a prince!"

In a flash, Jungkook was riding into Agrabah in style: sword twirlers, acrobats, and a menagerie of animals escorted him down the city streets.

"Make way for Prince Kookie!" the parade sang on it's way to the palace.

Now a prince, Jungkook asked Jin for Yoongi's hand in marriage. "I will win your son!" he added.

Yoongi burst into the room. "How dare you!" he cried. "I am not a prize to be won!"

That evening, Jungkook flew to Yoongi's balcony on Namjoon. He told him the he was not just a prize. "You should be free to make your own choice," he said.

Then Yoongi saw Namjoon. "Is it safe?" he asked.

"Do you trust me?" he replied, reaching out his hand to him.

Without hesitation, Yoongi took his hand, and up they zoomed into the sky, flying through clouds high above Agrabah into a whole new world.

Meanwhile, Jafar was thinking up an evil plan to get rid of Jungkook. When Jungkook left Yoongi that night, Jafar was waiting for him-with guards.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome," Jafar said. His guards tossed Jungkook into the sea with a weight tied to his ankles.

But Jungkook was clever and had hidden the lamp under his turban. He wished for Hoseok to rescue him!

Jungkook rushed back to the palace. He needed to show Yoongi and Jin who Jafar really was! But when he arrived at the palace to expose the evil sorcerer, Jafar's parrot, Taehyung, stole the lamp and gave it to Jafar!

Jafar rubbed the lamp, summoning Hoseok. "I wish to rule as sultan!" Jafar cried, making his first wish as Hoseok's new master.

Jafar then made his second wish: to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world! He quickly went to work, trapping Yoongi inside a giant hourglass, changing Jin into a puppet, and turning Jimin into a toy.

Jungkook, seeing the lamp, rushed toward it. Jafar trapped him behind a sharp wall of swords. But the street rat was not ready to back down.

Jungkook had an idea. "Face it, Jafar-you're still second best!" he said, hinting at Hoseok's great power.

Jafar made his final wish. "I wish to be an all-powerful genie!" he said, and another magic lamp appeared.

"You want to be a genie, you got it!" Jungkook said, holding up Jafar's lamp. Jafar was sucked into the lamp, imprisoned forever!

Jin was so impressed with Jungkook's bravery that he changed the law so Yoongi could choose his husband. Yoongi, of course, chose to marry Jungkook.

But Jungkook still had one wish left. "Hoseok," he said, "I wish for your freedom." Hoseok's shackles fell to the ground.

"I'm free!" Hoseok said as he hugged Jungkook and thanked him. After a tearful goodbye, Hoseok flew into the sky. Jungkook knew they would always be friends.

Then, turning to Yoongi, Jungkook gently took his hand. Together, they hopped on Namjoon and soared into the clouds.


	12. The Little Mer-Jimin

Far beneath the ocean's surface lived the enchanting merpeople. Their ruler was King Namjoon. He had seven sons; and Jimin, his youngest, loved to sing.

Namjoon was so proud of Jimin's voice that he had planned a royal concert. All the merpeople would be there. And Jin, the court composer, was really looking forward to conducting his new symphony before the King.

The day of the concert finally arrived. To introduce Jimin, his six brothers swam in front of a large seashell. When Jin gave the sign, they opened the shell. But instead of Jimin appearing, the shell was empty!

"Jimin!" King Namjoon yelled.

But Jimin didn't hear him. He had forgotten all about the royal concert and was far away from the royal palace.

Jimin and his best friend Yoongi, spent most of their time exploring sunken shipwrecks. Whenever they found a small human treasure, Jimin added it to his hidden collection.

On this particular day, Jimin and Yoongi were exploring an old shipwreck.

Yoongi thought the place was scary, but Jimin was very excited. He even found an object he had never seen before-a fork.

"What is it?" Yoongi asked.

"I don't know," replied Jimin excitedly. "But I bet Taehyung will!"

So, the two of them swam to the water's surface to find Jimin's friend-a seagull named Taehyung.

Jimin showed Taehyung his new treasure.

"I do believe this is a _dinglehopper_ ," said Taehyung. "Humans use these little babies to straighten their hair out."

Just then Jimin remembered that he was supposed to sing at the concert, and he and Yoongi hurried home.

Back at the palace, King Namjoon was so angry that he ordered Jin to follow Jimin and keep him out of trouble.

Later that day, a huge shadow darkened the water above his secret cave.

"What do you suppose…?" began Jimin. Before Jin could stop him, Jimin swam to the surface and discovered that the shadow was actually a ship!

Jimin pulled himself up to the edge of the deck, where he saw humans. He was fascinated by the handsome young man the others called Prince Hoseok. He was looking at his birthday present: a huge, foolish statue of himself.

"Huh," said Hoseok. "It's really…something."

"Hurricane a-comin'!" a sailor suddenly shouted.

The ship began to pitch and roll in the storm. Then a bolt of lightening struck the mast and set the ship on fire.

"Look out!" yelled Hoseok as the ship hit some tall rocks. The men jumped into the life boats. But before Hoseok could leap from the deck, an explosion knocked him unconscious and threw him into the sea.

Jimin dove into the fiery debris to save Hoseok. Using all his strength, he swam with him towards shore and pulled him onto the sand.

"Is he dead?" Jimin asked.

"It's hard to say," replied Taehyung as he listened for Hoseok's heartbeat. Unfortunatly, Taehyung was listening to Hoseok's foot!

But Jimin saw that he was breathing and sang softly to him.

When Jimin heard voices approaching, he quickly disappeard into the water. Then Jimin and his friends watched from a large rock.

Hoseok had never seen Jimin. He had only heard his beautiful voice. But Jimin had fallen in love with him!

After Jimin returned to his cave, his father showed up. Without meaning to, Jin told the king that Jimin was in love-with a human!

Namjoon was furious. "Contact between the human world and the merworld is strictly forbidden!" he thundered.

"Daddy, I love him!" Jimin protested.

Stunned, Namjoon raised his trident and shattered all of Jimin's special human treasures.

After his father left, Jimin was very unhappy.

Then two evil eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, slithered out from behind some rocks.

"Don't be scared," said Jetsam. "We represent someone who can help. Someone who can make all your dreams come true."

Before he knew it, Jimin was inside the deep, dark cave of Ursula the sea witch!

The sea witch offered to help Jimin visit the Prince-for a fee.

"Now," said Ursula, "here's the deal: I'll make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. If the prince kisses you before sunset on the third day, you'll remain human permanently."

"But if he doesn't," Ursula added, "you'll turn back into a merman, and you'll belong to me!"

Like all witches, Ursula wanted something in return. "What I want from you is your voice!" Ursula exclaimed. Then Ursula recited a magic spell and a mist rose up, surrounding Jimin. Reluctantly, Jimin signed his name to Ursula's "deal".

The little merman's voice was sucked from his throat into a shell necklace around Ursula's neck.

Suddenly Jimin couldn't talk or sing. Then a bright light flashed, and Jimin's tail was transformed into two legs!

Now Jimin could no longer live underwater. Jin and Yoongi helped him to the surface so that he could breathe. Jimin stared with wonder at his new legs.

Since the storm, Prince Hoseok had searched every day for the person who had rescued him. "That voice-I can't get it out of by head," he said to his dog, Jungkook.

When Hoseok saw Jimin, he thought he had finally found his rescuer. But because he couldn't speak, he said, "You can't be who I thought you were."

Still, Hoseok invited him for dinner at his castle. That night, Jimin found a _dinglehopper_ next to his plate. Not knowing any better, he started combing his hair with it!

The next day, Hoseok took Jimin on a romantic boat ride in a sparkling lagoon. They had a wonderful time.

But just as the prince was about to kiss Jimin-SPLASH!-Flotsam and Jetsam tipped over the rowboat!

Ursula saw it all through her magic bubble. "Nice work, boys," she said. "That was a close one. Too close."

Worried that the prince would kiss Jimin before sunset the next day, Ursula came up with a wicked plan.

She turned herself into a beautiful young woman and called herself Vanessa. With Jimin's voice locked inside the shell necklace, Ursula sounded just like Jimin!

When Ursula walked near Hoseok's castle, the prince thought she was his rescuer. She sang with the same beautiful voice of the person who had had pulled him from the sea.

The sea witch quickly put a spell on Hoseok, and he decided to marry her right away.

Jimin was brokenhearted when he heard the news. But there was nothing Jimin could do. He didn't know that Vanessa was really Ursula in disguise.

On the day of the wedding, Jimin, Yoongi, and Jin were near the water's edge when Taehyung arrived.

"The prince is marrying the sea witch in disguise!" announced Taehyung.

Jimin and his friends hurried to the ship. In the middle of the wedding, a group of birds attacked the sea witch. Then Taehyung snatched away the shell necklace.

The necklace fell onto the deck. A golden mist streamed from the broken shell and into Jimin's throat.

Overwhelmed with joy, Jimin started to sing, and Hoseok rushed towards him to kiss him.

"You're too late!" bragged Ursula, who turned back into her mean self.

Jimin tried to run, but he fell because he was a merman again. Ursula dragged helpless Jimin back into the sea.

Suddenly King Namjoon emerged from the depths and confronted the sea witch. "Let him go!" he demanded.

"Not a chance, Namjoon!" said Ursula. "We made a deal." Ursula showed him the golden scroll signed by Jimin.

Without thinking twice, King Namjoon pointed his glowing trident at the scroll and changed Jimin's name into his own. He was now Ursula's prisoner, and Jimin was free.

"At last!" Ursula cried and grabbed the golden trident. Now she was the ruler of all of the seas! Ursula grew to an enormous size. With the trident, she stirred the water into a raging whirlpool and even raised a ship from the bottom of the sea.

Hoseok climbed aboard and steered the ship straight towards the sea witch.

"AAAAHHH!" Ursula screamed in pain when the ship struck her. Within a few seconds only a few tentacles were left floating around the ship.

The sea witch's spell was broken, and Namjoon retrieved his trident. He was once again ruler of the underwater world.

With wicked Ursula gone, everything returned to normal in King Namjoon's undersea kingdom. But now that Jimin was a merman again, he couldn't be with his beloved Prince Hoseok.

King Namjoon saw how unhappy Jimin was and used his magic powers to give him legs. King Namjoon, Yoongi, and Taehyung all knew they would miss Jimin, but they also knew he would be happiest on land with his Prince.

Soon Prince Hoseok and Jimin were married, and they lived happily ever after.

THE END


	13. The Long-Haired Jimin

Once there lived two kings, named Namjoon and Jin. They were very happy together. When Jin was expecting a baby, he fell ill. Namjoon's men searched far and wide until they found a magical pink flower. Jin was cured. Soon a pink-haired son was born.

Everyone celebrated-except an old woman named Mother Gothel. She had used the Pink Flower for hundreds of years to keep from aging. She was furious that it was gone. So, she went to the castle. Realizing the child's pink hair had the same magic as the flower, she kidnapped him.

The boy was called Jimin. Mother Gothel raised him in a tower. She kept him hidden for nearly eighteen years. "You must stay here, where you're safe." She said it was dangerous outside, but she actually wanted Jimin's magic hair for herself.

Jimin's hair grew so long that Mother Gothel used it to come and go from the tower. "Jimin! Let down your hair!"

Jimin would use his hair to pull up Mother Gothel.

Although Jimin never left the tower, he kept busy. He painted, played music, and learned how to do lots of other things, such as knit and cook.

Jimin even had a pet chameleon named Yoongi who kept him company. Still, he longed for one thing.

Each year on Jimin's birthday, floating lights filled the sky. Jimin desperately wanted to see them. He didn't know they were lanterns released by the Kings, who hoped their son would someday return. Jimin felt the lanterns were somehow meant for him. He even painted them on a tower wall.

Jimin begged Mother Gothel to see the lights for his eighteenth birthday. "I need to see them-in person. I have to know what they are."

Mother Gothel refused. "Don't ever ask to leave this tower again."

Soon Mother Gothel went out into the forest.

Meanwhile, a thief named Jung Hoseok was nearby. The royal guards were chasing him, since he had a stolen crown in his bag.

Taehyung, the captain of the guard led the chase. "Retrieve that satchel at any cost!"

Taehyung's horse, Jungkook, nearly caught Hoseok, but the thief escaped. Hoseok discovered Jimin's secret tower. He climbed up the outside, thinking he'd found the perfect place to hide.

Instead, Jimin knocked Hoseok out with a frying pan. He tied him up and took the crown. Sure that this was his only chance to see the lights, he offered Hoseok a deal: "You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely." Afterward he would give him the crown.

"Unfortunately, the kingdom and I aren't simpatico at the moment." But Hoseok had no choice. "Fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns."

Hoseok climbed down the tower, and Jimin used his hair to leave. For the first time, his feet actually touched the grass. "I can't believe I did this!" He felt as is his life was finally beginning. "This is so fun!"

Hoseok took Jimin to a pub, hoping to frighten him. "If you can't handle this place, maybe you should be back in your tower."

Instead, Jimin told a crowd of tough guys about the floating lights. "Because I've been dreaming about them my entire life!"

The men liked him. They shared their dreams, too.

Soon, Mother Gothel returned to the tower. "Jimin! Let down your hair." Jimin didn't answer, so Mother Gothel went up the tower's hidden staircase. She found the stolen crown and a WANTED poster of Hoseok. Mother Gothel set off to bring back Jimin.

Meanwhile, palace guards and Jungkook suddenly arrived at the pub. They were looking for Hoseok. "Where's Jung? I know he's in here somewhere! Find him!"

The men at the pub wanted Jimin to see the lights, so one of them showed him and Hoseok a secret tunnel. "Go live your dream!"

The guards chased Jimin and Hoseok. Jimin used his hair to help them escape, but the two became trapped in a cave. Water rushed in. Hoseok could not find a way out. "I can't see anything."

Then Jimin admitted something. "I have magic hair that glows when I sing." He sang and his hair lit up the water.

They dove down and swam toward the opening.

They escaped at the last minute. "We made it. We're alive!"

Jimin noticed that Hoseok's hand was cut. He wrapped it in his magic hair and sang.

Hoseok could not belive it. His hair had healed his hand. "How long has it been doing that exactly?" Jimin was different from anyone he'd ever met. The two talked for a while.

Meanwhile, Mother Gothel had tracked down Hoseok and Jimin. She met the Stabbington brothes, two criminals who were after Hoseok and the crowns. "I was going to offer you something worth one thousand crowns."

Later, Hoseok went to get firewood, and Mother Gothel appeared. She had followed Jimin. "We're going home, Jimin. Now."

Jimin wouldn't leave. "I met someone. He likes me."

Mother Gothel dared Jimin to give Hoseok the crown, sure that he would leave Jimin as soon as he had it.

"I will." Jimin agreed, but he took the crown and hid it.

The next morning was Jimin's birthday. Then Jungkook showed up. Jimin convinced the horse not to take Hoseok away. "Today is kind of the biggest day of my life. I need you not to get him arrested."

Soon they arrived in the city. The kingdom was celebrating the memory of their lost prince. His birthday was the same as Jimin's.

Jimin saw a painting of the royal family. He felt as if he belonged there in the kingdom. When the townsfolk began to dance, Jimin and Hoseok clasped hands and joined in. Later, they ate cake and went to shops together. It was a magical day. Jimin was very happy.

That evening, Hoseok rowed Jimin into the harbor. "Well, best day of you life, I figure you should have a decent seat."

As the sky filled with lanterns, the pair realized they cared for each other. Jimin knew Hoseok wouldn't leave him. He handed him the crown. "I should have givin it to you before, but I was just scared.

Hoseok saw the Stabbington brothers onshore. "There's just something I have to take care of." He gave the crown to the brothers, thinking they'd go away. Jimin was more important.

But the crown was not what they were after. "We want him instead."

The brothers tied up Hoseok and sent him off in a boat. Then they told Jimin that Hoseok had left with the crown. "A fair trade: a crown for the boy with the magic hair."

"What? No, he wouldn't!" Jimin was shocked.

The brothers tried to get Jimin, but he ran into the forest. When he heard a scuffle, he returned.

Mother Gothel was standing over the brothers. She had knocked them out. "Oh, my precious boy! Are you all right?" This was part of her cruel plan to get Jimin to return to the tower.

"You were right, Mother. You were right about everything."

Back at the tower, Jimin kept thinking about the lanterns on his birthday and the portrait of the royal family. He looked at his paintings on the tower walls. Finally, it all started to make sense.

"I am the lost prince." Jimin realized Mother Gothel had kept him prisoner. "And I will never let you use my hair again!"

Then Hoseok arrived. Mother Gothel hurt him badly. But Hoseok wouldn't let Jimin heal him. Instead he cut his magical hair so he would be free.

Mother Gothel was destroyed.

"You were my new dream." Hoseok closed his eyes. He was gone.

Jimin wept, and a tear fell on Hoseok. He was saved! There was magic in Jimin's tears, too.

Now that he was free, Jimin returned to the kingdom with Hoseok, Jungkook, and Yoongi.

Namjoon and Jin were overjoyed to see their son. Although Jimin's hair was no longer magical, he was happier from that day on than he could ever have dreamed.

THE END


	14. Yoongi in Disguise

Long ago, and far beyond the Great Wall of China, a young marked man named Min Yoongi lived with his family.

The marked were special men who were treated as women, because they were able to give birth and were treated like, or lower than, depending on your family, daughters or servants. The marks were on their chests, they had to keep their hair long, and they were not allowed to do anything men did.

One day, the Emperor's aide rode into town. "The Huns have invaded China!" he announced. "One man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army."

Yoongi's father Namjoon felt it was his duty to join the army even tough he had been injured in earlier battles. That night, he began to practice some fighting moves, unaware that Yoongi was watching. Suddenly, a pain from an old wound shot through his leg, and he collapsed on the floor.

Yoongi knew that his father wouldn't be able to survive another battle, so he decided to disguise himself as an unmarked man and take Namjoon's place. He cut his hair, put on soldier's clothing, and left in the middle of the night on his horse, Holly.

But Yoongi was not alone. The spirits of his ancestors sent Hoseok, a tiny dragon, along to protect him.

Hoseok caught up with Yoongi and soon they arrived at the army camp. Hoseok whispered suggestions about how to look manlier. "Show them your man walk," he said. "Shoulder's back, chest high, feet apart, head up, and strut."

"I don't think I can do this," whispered Yoongi.

"It's all attitude," Hoseok told him.

Yoongi took a deep breath, gathered his courage, and strode into camp.

He looked ridiculous, because he had always walked meekly, like a woman, but he did his best. When he tried to make friends with the other soldiers, Chein-Po, Yao, and Ling, he ended up causing a fight.

The camp was in total chaos when Captain Jungkook arrived.

"Soldiers!" the captain shouted.

Everyone sprang to attention and pointed at Yoongi. "He started it!" they said in unison.

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp," Jungkook said to Yoongi.

"Sorry," Yoongi said. Then he realized his normal voice was much to womanlike and lowered it. "I, uh, mean, sorry."

"What's your name?" Jungkook asked.

"My name is…uh…Suga." Yoongi told him. He handed him her army papers and frowned. He was not off to a good start.

Captain Jungkook was a skillful leader, and though Yoongi felt clumsy and inadequate, he worked as hard as he could. He didn't want anyone to find out he was marked.

Jungkook led the recruits through a series of grueling training exercises to help them prepare for battle. One of the lessons involved retrieving an arrow from the top of a pole with a heavy bronze disk tied to each wrist.

"One represents discipline, the other strength," Jungkook said of the disks. "You need both to reach the arrow."

No one was able to do it. Finally, after several attempts, Yoongi had an idea. He pulled the weights onto his wrists, looped them together, and used them to hoist himself to the top. He had done it!

All the soldiers admired Yoongi's determination. And even his new friends, Chein-Po, Ling, and Yao, still didn't know that he was a marked man.

After much training, Jungkook led the soldiers to the Tung-Shao Pass to meet the rest of the army. When they arrived, they discovered that the army had been defeated-and none of the soldiers had survived. Jungkook was especially upset when he realized that his father, the General, had been killed.

"I'm sorry," Yoongi said, trying to comfort him.

Jungkook composed himself and turned to his soldiers. "The Huns are moving quickly. We're the only hope for the Emperor now. Move out!"

Before long, the Huns discovered Jungkook and his troops. Hundreds of them raced over the mountaintop, firing arrows at Jungkook's small band of soldiers. Yoongi seized a cannon and ran right toward the Huns. When he had almost reached their leader, Shan-Yu, Yoongi aimed the cannon above his head. The rocket hit the mountain behind him and caused a huge avalanche. Snow tumbled down quickly, burying the enemy.

Yoongi had been wounded, but he was still able to jump on his horse and pull Jungkook away from the snow just before he was buried.

As Chein-Po and the others helped them to safety, Jungkook looked at Yoongi with admiration. "Suga, you are the craziest man I've ever met. For that, I owe you my life," he said. "From now on you have my trust."

But Yoongi's wound had to be treated. It was then the soldiers learned he was a marked man.

At that time in China, Yoongi's deception was punishable by death. Jungkook spared him. "A life for a life," he declared. "My debt is repaid." He told him he would not be allowed to continue with the other soldiers.

Dejected, Yoongi watched the troop march away, leaving him alone with Hoseok, Holly, and Hoseok's friend, a cricket named Jimin. With a heavy heart, he confided in the dragon: "I should never have left home. I just wanted to do things right, so that when I looked in the mirror I would see someone worthwhile. But I was wrong. I see nothing."

"You risked your life to help the people you love," Hoseok replied. "But don't worry, things will work out."

That quiet moment was shattered when Yoongi realized that Shan-Yu and a few of the Huns had survived. Racing on horseback to the Imperial City, Yoongi found Jungkook and told him what he had seen.

"You don't belong here," he replied. "Go home."

"You have to believe me," said Yoongi.

But Jungkook wouldn't listen. Soon, the Huns seized the Emperor and ran into the palace. Yoongi turned to his friends for help. Chein-Po, Ling, and Yao tried to break down the palace door. It was no use.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Yoongi called. Eager for the help of their quick-thinking friend, the soldiers let Yoongi dress them up as women, himself already in the traditional garb of a marked man: a low cut tunic displaying the mark on his chest and a long skirt. After they were disguised, they used their sashes from their dresses to help them climb the palace columns. Jungkook realized that Yoongi was trustworthy and joined their effort. Once inside, they attacked the unsuspecting Huns.

Together, Yoongi, Jungkook and the others knocked out the Hun soldiers and rescued the Emperor. Than Jungkook went after Shan-Yu. Furious that the Emperor had escaped, the Hun leader drew his sword.

"You took away my victory," Shan-Yu growled at Jungkook.

"No," said Yoongi. "I did." He pulled his hair back, so Shan-Yu would recognize him and Jungkook's life would be spared.

"The soldier from the mountains!" the Hun leader cried. He began to chase him.

Leading Shan-Yu to the top of the palace, Yoongi grabbed his sword and pinned his cloak to the roof. Hoseok and Jimin shot toward him on a rocket. The cricket and the little dragon jumped to safety just before the rocket blasted Shan-Yu into a tower of fireworks.

After the battle, the Emperor approached Yoongi. "I have heard a great deal about you, Min Yoongi," he said. "You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a solider, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese army, destroyed my palace, and…you have saved us all."

Then, he bowed to Yoongi in gratitude. Stunned, everyone else did the same. "See to it that this marked is made a member of my council," the Emperor told his aide.

Yoongi was honored but knew he needed to return to his family.

"Then take this, so your family will know what you have done for me," the Emperor said, handing him a pendant with his crest on it. Then he gave him Shan-Yu's sword. "And this, so the world will know what you have done for China."

Yoongi thanked the Emperor and said goodbye to his friends. It was time to go home and face his father.

At home, Yoongi presented the Emperor's pendant and Shan-Yu's sword to Namjoon. "They are gifts to honor the Min family," he explained and bowed his head.

Namjoon put them aside and hugged Yoongi. "The greatest gift and honor is having you for a son," he said.

Jungkook had followed Yoongi home. He realized that his feelings for him had grown. He had been very courageous, and he admired him for it.

Yoongi invited Jungkook to stay for dinner. He and Yoongi's family, his also marked father and brother, Jin, and Taehyung, celebrated, delighted everything had turned out so well.


	15. Zootopia

Jimin Park was excited. He had graduated at the top of his class from the police academy. Now he was leaving his family's farm and going to the bustling city of Zootopia. He was going to be the city's first-ever bunny cop. No one believed a bunny could make a good cop, but Jimin was determined to prove them wrong!

As Jimin made his way to his apartment, he looked around. Zootopia was filled with animals of all shapes and sizes! He couldn't wait to get begin his new life!

The next morning, Jimin introduced himself to his fellow officers at the Zootopia Police Department. "Hey. Officer Park. You ready to make the world a better place?"

Soon Chief Taehyung walked in. "We have fourteen missing mammal cases. Fourteen cases! An' that's more than we've ever had. This is priority number one."

Chief Taehyung assigned each officer a missing mammal case. Then he came to Jimin. "And finally, our first bunny, Officer Park. Parking duty."

Jimin was disappointed. But if he had to be a meter maid, he'd be the best one possible!

Jimin was writing parking tickets when he saw a fox entering Jumbeaux's. Suspicious, he followed him.

But when he got inside, Jimin saw that the fox was just trying to buy a Jumbo-pop for his son, who was dressed as an elephant. "My boy, this goofy little stinker, he loves all things elephant. Wants to be one when he grows up. That adorable? Who the heck am I to crush his little dreams, huh?"

When the owner refused to serve the fox, Jimin stepped in and flashed his badge. If the little fox wanted a Jumbo-pop, he was going to make sure he got one!

Grumbling, the shop owner handed over a Jumbo-pop. But when the father fox reached for his wallet, he realized he didn't have it.

Jimin offered to pay. "Oh, no, my treat. It's just-ya know, it burns me up to see folks with such backwards attitudes toward foxes."

Outside, Jimin introduced himself to the fox, whose name was Hoseok. Then he turned to his son. "And you, little guy. You want to be an elephant when you grow up? You be an elephant, because this is Zootopia. Anyone can be anything."

Later, Jimin saw Hoseok and his "son" on the sidewalk. It turned out Hoseok's son was not a child at all. He was an adult fox! The pair had fooled Jimin to get a free Jumbo-pop. Now they were melting down the Jumbo-pop and refreezing it into smaller "pawpsicles," which they were selling to lemmings. Jimin couldn't believe it!

Jimin caught up to Hoseok. "I stood up for you, and you lied to me!"

Hoseok shrugged. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart. All right, look, everyone comes to Zootopia thinking they can be anything they want. Well, you can't. You can only be what you are."

Hoseok pointed to himself-"Sly fox"-and the Jimin-"Dumb bunny."

That hurt Jimin's feelings. "I am not a dumb bunny!"

"Right. And that's not wet cement."

Jimin looked down. He had hopped into some drying cement.

Hoseok shook his head. "You'll never be a real cop."

The next day, a pig ran up to Jimin. His flower shop had just been robbed by a weasel!

Jimin chased the bandit all around Little Rodentia before finally catching him. But when Jimin brought the thief to ZPD, Chief Taehyung was angry. The chase had caused a lot of damage.

Jimin was confused. "Sir, I got the bad guy. That's my job."

"Your job is putting tickets on parked cars."

Suddenly, Jimin and Chief Taehyung were interrupted by a very upset otter named Yoongi Min Otterton. His husband, Jungkook Jeon Otterton had been missing for ten days!

Jimin knew this was his chance. He offered to find Jungkook.

Before Chief Taehyung could argue, Deputy Mayor Bellweather appeared. She had heard that Jimin was taking the case. She was thrilled.

Chief Taehyung had no choice. "I will give you forty-eight hours. But, you strike out, you resign."

Jimin gulped. "Oh, uh…okay. Deal."

Jimin's only clue in the case was a photo of Jungkook. In it, he was eating a popsicle. That meant Hoseok knew him!

Jimin went to find the sly fox. He tricked him into admitting that he had committed a crime and made him agree to help him.

Jimin and Hoseok soon found out that Jungkook had been seen getting into a car with the license plate 29THD03. The pair went to the DMV, where Hoseok's friend Flash the sloth worked.

Jimin approached Flash. "Well, I was hoping you could run a late for us."

Flash agreed. But the sloth moved so slowly that it took him all day to get Jimin the answer! Hoseok had known talking to Flash would stall Jimin. He was trying to get him to give up! But the bunny wasn't about to drop the case.

Finally, Hoseok and Judy learned that Jungkook had been driven away in the back of a limo. The duo tracked the limo to a parking lot. When they looked inside, they were shocked. The back seat was ripped to shreds.

The tow went to find the driver, a jaguar named Mr. Manchas. When Manchas opened his door, the pair saw that he was badly bruised. He told them that Jungkook had attacked him!

"Woah. A teeny otter…did that?"

Mr. Manchas explained that Jungkook had been mumbling about "night howlers" before he went savage.

Suddenly, Mr. Manchas dropped to all fours. Without warning, he lunged at Jimin and Hoseok. He had gone savage, too!

Hoseok and Jimin tried to capture Mr. Manchas, but he had escaped. When they explained to Chief Taehyung what had happened, he demanded Jimin's badge.

Before Jimin could agree, Hoseok stepped forward. "Here's the thing, Chief, you gave him the forty-eight hours, so technically we still have ten left to find our Mr. Jungkook. And that's exactly what we're going to do. So, if you'll excuse us, we have a very big lead to follow and a case to crack."

Jimin was surprised to see the fox stand up for him. He realized that there was more to the fox than he had first thought. Maybe the two weren't so different after all.

Then Hoseok had an idea. They could use the traffic cameras to see where the savage Mr. Manchas had gone.

Hoseok and Jimin visited Deputy Mayor Bellweather. The two watched on her cameras as a group of wolves hopped out of a van and grabbed Mr. Manchas.

As one of the wolves howled, Jimin realized something. "Night howlers. That's what Mr. Manchas was afraid of…wolves! The wolves are the night howlers. If they took Manchas…"

"I bet they took Jungkook, too."

Hoseok studied the screen. It didn't take him long to figure out where the wolves were going: the Cliffside Asylum.

Jimin was impressed. "Well, look at you, junior detective. You know, I think you'd actually make a pretty good cop."

When the pair reached the asylum, they found the entrance guarded by wolves. Jimin howled. Soon all the wolves were howling, too.

With the wolves distracted, Jimin and Hoseok snuck inside…where they found rows of cages with imprisoned predators-including Jungkook!

Jimin counted the cages. "…eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen. Chief Taehyung handed out fourteen missing mammal files. All the missing mammals are right here."

Suddenly, Hoseok and Jimin heard footsteps. The pair hid. A moment later, they heard a voice. It was the mayor. He knew all about the savage animals and was keeping it a secret!

Taking out his phone, Jimin recorded the mayor. Then his phone began to ring. He and Hoseok had to get out of the asylum before they were caught!

The pair narrowly escaped. Back at ZPD, Jimin presented his recording to Chief Taehyung. Impressed, he let him arrest the mayor.

A brief time later, the newly appointed Mayor Bellweather held a press conference. When Jimin was asked to speak, he presented the facts about the animals who had gone savage.

"All we know is that they are all members of the predator family. Thousands of years ago, predators survived through their aggressive hunting instincts. For whatever reason, they seem to be reverting to their primitive, savage ways."

Hoseok was hurt by his words. Did he think he could turn back into a savage predator?

Turning his back on Jimin, Hoseok stormed off.

The press conference divided Zootopia. Soon it was prey versus predator.

Jimin felt so bad about the chaos he had caused that he quit the ZPD and moved home. A few days later, he overheard his father, Namjoon, scolding some kids for running through the flowers at the edge of his field.

When Jimin heard his papa, Jin's, friend Gideon refer to the same flowers as night howlers, he realized something. "Night howlers aren't wolves. They're flowers."

Jimin's fathers explained that the flowers kept the bugs away from the crops, but they could also make animals go crazy.

Jimin remembered from his case file that Jungkook was a florist. "The flowers are making the animals go savage. That's it! That's what I've been missing!"

Jimin jumped in his family's blueberry truck and drove back to the city. He found Hoseok and apologized to him. "I was ignorant and irresponsible and small-minded. I have to fix this, but I can't do it without you."

Hoseok knew Jimin was sincere. He forgave him.

Jimin told Hoseok what he had learned about the flowers. Together, they followed their clues to a secret lab in an abandoned subway car. Inside, a group of rams were turning night howlers into poison pellets they could shoot at predators to make them go savage.

Jimin knew what they had to do. "We need to get this evidence to the ZPD!"

Hoseok and Jimin took control of the subway car. But the rams tried to stop them. After almost colliding with another train, their train derailed and caught on fire, destroying the flowers. Hoseok held up a case with a gun and a night howler pellet inside. They still had their evidence!

The pair raced through the Natural History Museum on their way to ZPD. Suddenly, Mayor Bellweather appeared. Jimin explained what they had learned, but Bellweather already knew. She was the one making the predators turn savage! Bellweather thought it was time for prey to be in charge. They only way for that to happen was to make them fear the predators!

As Hoseok and Jimin dashed for the exit, the ram knocked the case out of Hoseok's hands. Bellweather pulled put the gun and shot Hoseok with the poison pellet!

Hoseok dropped to all fours and lunged at Jimin. He had turned savage!

Jimin backed up. "So, that's it. Prey fears predator and you stay in power?"

Bellweather smirked. "Fear _always_ works. And I'll dart ever predator in Zootopia too keep it that way."

Just then, Hoseok stood up. He hadn't gone savage after all! He had swapped the flower pellet in the gun with a blueberry from Jimin's truck to trick Bellweather into confessing.

Bellweather wasn't worried. "It's my word against yours!"

But Jimin had recorded the confession.

As the ZPD arrested Bellweather, Hoseok and Jimin smiled at her. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Boom."

Soon Zootopia returned to normal. Hoseok became a cop and Jimin's new partner! Jimin even gave the commencement speech at Hoseok's police academy graduation. He reminded the new officers that change started with them. They could show the animals of Zootopia how to build a better world.

Jimin smiled at Hoseok proudly.

Thanks to the two of them, the residents of Zootopia had learned that, working together, they could all make their home a better place.

THE END


End file.
